Not So Big Brother
by NuttyThenutjob
Summary: Who would've thunk the Ol' Fearless big brother blue leader is actually the youngest? And who knows, there are still secrets kept in store.. Warning : Do not read this is public or while drinking or eating. Contains excessive amount of insanity, grammar errors, randomness, and references. K plus because I'm paranoid. /Non-Romance. No slash. Just brotherly fluff. Ye/
1. 1 : Ao

"That wasn't so bad."

"Are you kidding? It was AWESOME!! We beat up the poor ol' Hun!"

I chuckled at Raph's antics as we walked into the lair.

"Yeah dudes! Did you see his face when we knocked him off? IT WAS HILARIOUS!!" Mikey laughed joined by Raph and Donnie.

Today's patrol went pretty well. Besides some bruises and sores here and there, we could finally beat Hun, the Purple Dragon's leader. And to say it was a victory was an understandment.

"Well i think we should call it a night now. Oyasumi!" I said before walking towards my room.

"Night."

"Goodnight guys."

"G'night big bros.."

I frozed as i heard Mikey's words. Pang of guilt hit my chest hard.

It's not true.

I turned to saw that everyone already retired to their rooms.

If only you guys knew.. I sighed before closing the door and walked to my desk.

I opened one of the drawers and picked up an 8 shaped palm-sized container. Twisting the lids open, i reached up to my right eye as my other hand keep it opened.

I blinked a few times after i succeeded plucking off my blue contact lense, putting it in the container before doing the same with my left eye.

I sighed as i closed my eyes. They're both are pure black, unlike what my brothers thought they were.

"Daaaaammmnnnn.." i dragged while dropping myself onto my bed, letting the warm comfy sheets drowned me in bliss.

If you wondering, yes, i just cursed. I didn't do it infront of my family because... i need to keep my oh-so-perfect-fearless-big-brother image to my brothers.

Why? Well, first of all, i have to act i'm the oldest and the most mature, which is the main reason.

Again, yes, i'm not oldest. I was actually even younger than Mikey.

Let me see, when my brothers celebrated their 15th mutation day, i was actually turning 13. And now, i'm 14 while my brothers are 16.

Confusing? You'll get to it one day..

So during the day, i acted like the oldest should be; train, spar, confront my brothers, fight with Raph (which is an always-to-do-list btw), listen to dad's lecture and yada yada boring stuffs.

And during the night...

I'm BATMAN!

...Okay okay, i'm just kidding. At night, i would be myself, a foolish 14 years old dork that loves to break rules (don't tell Raph).

The only 14 years old me antic i can still have while around my brothers is me fanboying Space Heroes.. (it was the safest and most normal one so far).

I somehow felt like.. what they say? Uh.. bipolar.

Perfect at day, crazy at night. What a turtle. I should get Oscar Awards for my acting.

But i still felt.. awful, everytime they called me big brother, i felt really, terribly, bad.

They been looking up to a wrong person. The oldest was Raph, not me. But then, Splinter always has his own way, even if it's crazy.

Okay, enough with the sappy stuffs! I'm going to have some fun while i'm young and handsome.

What? You gotta admit it, i AM handsome.

My eyes lit up as i figured something fun to do tonight.

I search for my spray paints i hid under my bed and pick up four colors. Red, blue, black, green. Then i put on my green scarf and covered my nose with it, after taking of my blue mask, of course.

I ninja-ed until i reached outside the lair, then i sprinted towards the manhole, towards the freedom i've been craving on.

Here comes the cavalry!

I smiled while wiping my sweating forehead as i take a look of my masterpiece.

The words 'Live When We Are' was written in blue while under it was 'YOUNG' In messier style in red. The background was black splattered like as the words outlined in green.

One thing missing though.

I whipped my blue paint and added few small words just below the art.

'Ao' which means blue in Japanese.

Perfect.

I laughed before jumping back to the rooftops, just a few seconds before the cops reached the place.

Aww yeah, i'm awesome.

I let out another laugh as i sprinted across the rooftops, often jumped from roof to roof too.

Hmm, i swear i didn't ate any sugar today..

I breathed the fresh air as i stand on the tallest tower in the city, gazing to the sky, watching the big silver moon.

I'm free...

Beep! Beep!

Well.. for about.. 1 and a half hour.

I grumbled before flipping on my t-phone and turned off the alarm (which is glowing red with big capital words saying 'GET HOME YOU LOST BOY').

Times up.

I stared at the moon for a few more minutes before jumping down to the alleyway below (no, i dont have superpowers, i was using grapling hook) and disappeared under the manhole.

Sewer sweet sewer.

 **\--** **Yay**


	2. 2 : Bad Boy

I stormed off from the dojo straight to my room, really pissed off.

I was just telling Raph to back off because he was practiccly strangling Mikey,-since he did something that really pissed Raph off, i dunno what, didn't really paying attention to them-, and then he was like, mad at me for some reason and telling me about how i was being bossy and yada yada yada, those kind off stuffs..

And then, tadah..

Full 45 minutes arguments that slowly turning into a quarrel.

Like, literally..

I locked my room's door before dropping myself like a bag of potatoes to the bed.

Then boom.., my 14 years old senses kicked in.

I'm bored.

And mad.

And terribly bored.

You can see my eyes glinted in mischief as smirk making it's way to my face..

I know exactly how to cure this.

AO TIME!!

i finished off my artwork in about 15 minutes.

Just a small black figure with a huge blue dragon behind it. The background was white shadowed by black, and there are hints of green here and there.

A simple art, yet held a HUGE meaning if you could understand it..

I was climbing back to the rooftop when i caught sight of a familiar figure.

Red mask, shell, sais, glowing green eyes,..

"..DAMN YOU LAMEONARDO!!"

Yep, it's Raph.

I rolled my eyes before walking away, but suddenly stopped.

Wait.

Isn't it the perfect opportunity?

To hang out with Raph as the supportive brother i am instead of the oh-so-mighty fearless leader?

I thought for a moment.

I always wanted to hang out with my brothers. But with the whole secrecies and blah blah blah, i have to build a wall between them and myself. But now, that i was my real self, i can fix what i've done. I can be with them, starting with Raph first,.. which is pretty extreme by the way..

But the consequences if he finds out..

I shook my head.

Nah, that ain't happening.

after thinking it's not really a bad idea (okay, maybe a TERRIBLE idea), i just shrugged to myself before walking towards my red clas brother, who's completely oblivious of the fact i was in the shadows right behind him.

Someone is going to get an extra training.. many extra trainings.

"Stupid Leo, stupid Mikey,.." he rant on and on and eventually i got bored.

"Someone's got a temper." I finally decided to cut him off.

The next thing i knew, a sai nearly misses my head just few inches.

Thank God for ninjutsu reflexes.

"Geez dude, you got a serious issue." I said while staring at his sai sticking out from the wall beside me. Few minutes late and the wall would've been my head.

Oh well, atleast his skill's still sharpened.

"WHO ARE YA?!" He yelled.

"G'day to you too sir." I rolled my eyes before plopping down to sit. My hand was propping up my cheek while the other one was laid casually on my lap.

I heard him growled.

One day Ao. One day you'll learn to keep your trap shut.

"I'm Ao. Pleasure." I said monotonely, kinda bored. And a bit anxious inside, it's not everyday i can get to 'hang out' with someone. As the real me. Okay, truthfully this is the first.

"Whateva'. Bug off." He grumbled while turning his back on me.

"Rude." I huffed before turning to leave, knowing he wouldn't want to talk anyways in this kind of situation. Then i remembered his sai was still sticking out from the wall. I took it and leave in silence, without Raph knowing. Which is good.

I might couldn't talk with him like i expected today, but at least now i got a strong reason to return as Ao.

Big hot head would want his toy back, and i'm returning it.

 **I can and would skin myself alive beacuse this chapter is so.. UGH Past me, what were you thinking?!!??!?!?**

 **Anyways. The book on Wattpad is like, 15 chapters but since the app won't work out with me *glares* I have to pause for a few moments 'till the next app update.** **Sorry guys.**


	3. 3 : We Meet Again

"Good morning Raph." I greeted casually as my hot headed brother entered the kitchen.

"Whateva'.." he grumbled. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What's with the lawng face dude?" Mikey asked before laughing at his horrible attempt at jokes.

I would've have answered him but then my 14 years cover would be a waste.

Raph slammed his fist on the table and i think he nearly broke his mug.

"I lost my sai." He seethed. Why i'm not surprised.

"Really? When?" Donnie asked, sipping his black coffee. Ugh, nasty stuff.

"Last night! That..that freak stole it!" Ouch, are my real looks looked really that bad? Oh well.. i'm still thinking i'm handsome.

"Who?"

"That freak!" I rolled my eyes. Geez, no need to repeat how ugly you think i am, thank you.

"I ment, who is the freak you've been saying about.." Donnie 'corrected' himself. My gut telling he's trying his hard not to roll his eyes. Good thinking.

"A mutant. A turtle."

Silence.

Well, besides Donnie choking on his coffee,-told you it was nasty, and Mikey to pause eating mid-air, it was practiccly silence.

Cue the cricket voice please.

"Oookkaaayyy... well, look at the time. Training guys! Don't wanna be late!" I finally broke the silence before make a run for the Dojo.

They finally stopped,-whatever they're doing, and followed me to the Dojo. We all kneeled infront of Splinter,-who appeared out of nowhere by the way, and listened to what he has for us to train today.

And then patrol, and then kick some more PDs' butts and then sleep. Same ol' days.

But tonight, was going to be a lot different for the real me.

I checked and double checked my appearance, letting the worriness of 'Leonardo' took over.

I'm planning to spend more 'quality' time with Raph tonight so it's best not to let him see through me.

Okay, scarf? Check, eye contacts and mask off? Check, spray paints? Hell duh, Raph's sai? Uhhh...

I rumaged through my drawer and finally saw the familiar red and gold weapon.

Check.

I placed Raph's sai gently in my brown leather purse,-which also filled with my cans of spray paints, before slowly and quietly leaving the lair.

Here we go.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Looks like we meet again, hot head." I smirked as Raph came into view. His head was so red from fuming he could've just explode!

"A'right kid, give me back my sai. Now." He growled.

"You mean that salad tong? Why? Vegetarian?" All hail me for the amazing comebacks, thank you thank you.

"I ain't have no time ta mess around kid. Just turn around and gimme back my sai and i'll consider this over."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, i'm 14. I'm not a kid."

"Well i'm 16 so i'm older." Raph crossed his arms.

"So? You're not my dad. Nor my mom," i snorted. "Nor my..brother.." i whispered the last word. honestly, i felt really.. emotionally breaking down once i said that. But it's true..

It's another story for later on.

Snap out of it Ao! Don't cry right now!

I shook my head. "Anywho, why don't we play a game?" I asked, giving him a grin.

Raph raised his eye ridge. "A.. game?"

"We'll sprint from here to there," i said, pointing at my favorite tower spot for skygazing. "If you won, i'll give you your sai. If i won, i'll get to keep it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Last one to the tower hatched from a rotten egg!!" I yelled before started sprinting on my full speed. Man, i love head starts..

I saw Raph followed behind and getting pretty close every minute.

Okay, time for secret move!

As we passed an alleyway, i jumped down the stairs and faded from his vision into the shadows. Knowing the sewers would make things go complicated, i snuck inside the apartment.

Yes, i snuck inside an apartment just so i can get to the tower first while risking my life and secret identities, give me a break.

All the people were still asleep so the only hard problem was to hide from the CCTVs and some insomnia teenagers.

Oh my-.. i just passed a room with door slightly opened and saw something REALLY disturbing.

Don't. Ask.

After getting out from the hell hole, i snitched a ride by a truck for a few blocks, caught a glance of Raph, still running on the rooftops way behind me.

As the truck passed the 6th block, i dropped down from under the truck and quickly get back to the shadows, just incase if there's more insomnia people or cars happenly passing by.

Quickly, after checking it's pretty safe, i dashed back to the rooftops and sprinted again to the tower, which only take 3 minutes for me, tops.

Yep, i'm awesome.

"What took you so long?" I smirked when i saw Raph finally arrived about 1 and a half minutes later.

He only growled in response.

"You cheated."

"Excuusseee me..? I was only using shortcuts, it's fair and square." I said while crossing my arms.

"That ain't fair!"

I only rolled my eyes

"It's called brain, doofus, use your brain." I said while pointing my head.

Raph growled in defeat and glared at me. If looks could kill, i'm dead by now.

"But oh well, here." I throw him his sai which he caught before looking at me in surprise.

"Don't lok at me like that. I only return it so you won't cry a river like a baby."

He shot me another glare, but this time it's kinda.. softer, i think.

"Whatever, kid."

I rolled my eyes, again.

"I ain't a kid. And i have a name you know."

He snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Don't care."

"Psh, whatev's. See ya hot head!" I said before backflipped to the alleyway below.

Before you start asking things, no, i'm not comitting suicide.

When i was about to hit the ground, i grabbed a hold of the ladders and swung myself down, unharmed.

And then, i spent the rest of the night painting another picture on the wall of the subway station.

It consisted sillouettes of a blue boy and a red teenager, both looked like arguing with eachother with a neon green background. The boy was holding a red sai behind his back and the teenager seemed to hold the other sai while pointing to himself.

I think without telling you, you get the point about the picture.

 **I want the grafitti so badly smh**

 **fml**


	4. 4 : New Bud

Guess what i'm doing and where am i now.

No. I'm not in a bar on drinking alcohols or doing anything rated 18, chill mom. Stop being a paranoid.

Don't you dare lie to me you didn't think that.

"Hey again hot head."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Raph rolled his eyes as i jumped down from the water tower.

"So you did miss me, huh?" I smirked as i crossed my arms.

"Shut up. I'm only here to blow off some steam."

"Just sayin'." I said while putting my hands up in surrender.

I sat down beside him, staring at the glowing lights of New York below. Men, women, old hags, some nice old people, kids, childs, babies, preteens, teenagers, young adults, adults, girls, boys, dogs (btches), cats, cows (wait what?), mooses (oh my gawd), pigeons.. you name it, they're all down below. Somehow the city that i thought smaller than it looks was big enough for them all. Includes us, mutants..

Oh great, i'm having these inner questions and thoughts about life. NOT one of perks of being a pre-teenager.

I was in deep silence after that. Even my mind was steadying, getting down from the high.

Again, no. I'm NOT that kind of high.

It's just,..

When the world's fate AND future was practiccly placed on your shoulder, plus the responsibilities as the 'oldest' and the leader, PLUS the secrets of the real you, it's not easy to be..

What's the word now?

Umm.. it's on the tip of my tongue..

It was.. something.. i knew it was! Uhh... f... nee-..niii...inn...

Oh right!

Fine.

It's not easy to be just fine.

I practiccly raised with two of myselves and i have no HECK of idea which one's the real me.

One is the usual oh-so-mighty-and-perfect fearless-leader in blue Splinter Jr. big bro; Leonardo.

The other is.. well.. the one who is actually the real me, but now i don't think so, crazy immature funny smart quick and the youngest; Ao.

It's a hard life. And i'm only fourteen who people thought sixteen and the one who never sees me would thought... about centuries old.

I took a quick 'how old actually you are' test while channeling my Leo-self in , don't ask.

But if i'm channeling Ao, it's usually young teenagers' age.

Back to topic.

See? You see?? I was so angsty and sentimental few seconds ago and in blink of an eye, poof! I'm crazy.

It's really hard to keep up like this.

Then before i knew it, i was humming quietly,-i think, to myself while spacing out.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

Yes, hunger games. Shut up, it's a good one.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

I unconsciously also started to hum the acoustic guitar instrument. Slowly closing my eyes, i finally give in and let myself lost in the world of thoughts.

"Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

"Nice voice."

I blinked and i was back to reality.

"T-thanks. Sorry. I often do that when i'm..." i paused to look for the right word.

"Spaced out."

"Oh." Raph nodded simply.

Wait, how long we've been here?

Oh crap, nice going Ao! You lose your track of time, nice... i hissed to myself.

"What?"

"Huh?" I looked at Raph wierdly.

Did he just read my mind? Or-?

I paused.

Oh my gawd, i did NOT just do what i think i did.

"Am i thinking out loud again??" I screeched to myself. Then, cue me smacking my palm to my face.

DID I JUST SERIOUSLY SCREECHED?????????????

"Yeah. And you happenly just did that, kid." I shot Raph a glare, seeing him mischeviously grinning.

"Oh shut up. You don't have anything to worry about in your life." I grumbled and flopped my self down, laying on my shell with my limbs spreaded out.

"Whaaaaat... are you doing?" The only answer he got from me is a look.

"I'm dying. From the air pressure that was so frikkin heeaaavvvyyyy for a child, sooo...goodbye." I closed my eyes.

"That ain't funny at all, kid."

"Whatever. I'm seeing the bright light though."

I can feel Raph was rolling his eyes.

"Nah you don't. Ya still breathing and last time i checked, dead people don't breath."

"I'm holding my breath. That count?"

A swat on my head wakes me up.

"You're hopeless."

"Hey! I was seeing my bright future and you woke me up!"

"Oh really? What was it?" Sarcasm was clearly dripping in his voice.

"Fangirls.. fangirls everywhere..." i said while using hands for emphasize.

Another swat.

That was Mikey's thing!

"Sorry kid, you ain't getting fangirls. You're a mutant. A rather ugly one, so stop dreaming."

Hey!

If he has anything against my handsomeness he shouldn't be so blunt about it..

"But i'm a good actor. A great one for holywood." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. That dying thing was soooo realistic!" Sarcasm.

Part of me wanted to laugh. Part of me wanted to cry from the guilt that spread much more quickly than Mikey chasing pizza inside me.

If only you know the truth Raph..

A vibrate in my shell wakes me from almost spacing out,-thank goodness.

I quickly took out my t-phone at the moment Raph's looking the other way.

11:30 PM

Oh shit.

Sorry about my language.

"So uhh.. i better get going now." I said, feeling really stupid to let some nervousness slipped out in my voice.

"Why?"

I quickly shrugged my nervousness aside and put on my cocky smile.

"Why so reluctant? You missed me already?"

He snorted and shook his head.

Score!

"Nah. I won't, trust me."

Always works.

"Hold up." A tug on my scarf and i was off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled while tried to squirm out from Raph's hold.

Keyword : tried.

"Hang on fancy pants. I feel like i've known you waaayyy before."

I gulped.

Oh sweet mother of shell i am so screwed.

He stared with his piercing green eyes into my black orbs,-which looked plain compared to him.

It was like forever, and the intensity just kept growing.

What do i do? What do i do? Will he figure it out?

"You're.. done..?" I squeaked from under my scarf, which now covered half of my face.

He blinked once before putting me down.

"Sorry. I might've spaced out."

Unbelieveable.

"You gave me a heart attack with those creepy eyes.. thingy.. you did to me.."

"Alright alright. I did say i'm sorry.."

Wow. I'm scared now.

Hey, it ryhmes! I'm a poet and i didn't realised it!

"Okay then, green head. See ya!" I said before jumping down again like last night just before Raph got the chance to yell 'HEY!' to me.

I let my laughter echoes through a subway station,-giving some old hags and people a heart attack.

Gee, i sure hope do the story,-or rumours, of a 'ghost' in this subway spreads real fast, 'cause it'll be fun.

Artwork this night ; a simple colorful peace sign. Meaning?

...I have absolutely no idea..

 **LINEBREAK**

Meanwhile, up on the rooftops, a certain red clad turtle was smiling to himself.

He took out a leaf,-a lettuce, that was all left from his former best buddy, Spike,-now Slash.

" i think i found myself a new bud, buddy.." he whispered to it before going into the shadows.

And just as Leo,-or Ao, wished, the story of 'the mystery of laughing subway walls' do spread faster than Mikey chasing a triple cheese double jellybeans pizza. Leaving the subway deserted, which was soon going to be a huge part of our beloved blue turtle's life.

 **Chapter ft. the narrator courtesy of MUAH.**

 **and ye. jellybeans pizza. Idk how that tastes like..**


	5. 5 : Hideout

"You do know that's vandalizin', right?"

I looked up from my previous work to stare back at those glow-in-the-dark green eyes.

"And do i looked like i'd give a damn about it?" I shot back at him, feeling victorious for the come back which left Raph dumbfounded.

Score 1 for me.

"Okay kid, you won this time." He said before jumping down beside me.

"Yeah, i know i'm awesome." I winked, grinning at him while spinning the spray-can ,-the neon turquoise one, in my hands.

Raph was quiet for a moment, staring at the art work-, wait, let me rephrase that, the work of art,-yeah that sounded better, i've been working on this night.

It consisted a turquoise bird, spreading it's wings with small black buildings behind it, as if it was flying far far away from the city. The background was navy dark blue with black outlines. There's also a white crescent moon and tiny paint splatters which represent stars.

"You.. did this..? Yourself..?"

I looked at my red clad brother who stared at me with 'unbelieveable' written all over his face.

"Uhh.. yeaahh.. Is that a problem?" I shrugged nonchalantly. It's not that big deal to make this kind off grafittis in one night once you get used to it. And being a ninja also has it's perks.

He almost fainted.

Keyword : almost

Eheh. Whoops.

Raph fangirls, don't kill me.

I could hear Raph inhaled and exhaled,

"Woah.." he breathed.

"Woah?" I asked in surprised.

"Amazing. Really."

I blinked.

Hold up, did Raph just-?

Holy sweet mother of Gallifrey..

"Okay. Who are you and what did you do to hot head?"

Raph groaned and shook his head.

"I take it back. I take it all back."

"Awww maann." I pouted, moving my lower lips forward 3 inches.

When Raph doesn't seemed affected,-killjoy, i faced my work again, before shaking the can and started spraying again.

And i'm zoning out.

Why does this blue part now seemed so out? And maybe i can add some yellow for light effects, but that'll take more times and could've possibly destroy the hardwork i've done.. and the black, i need more shades. And some green? Possibly? But the-

"What are you even thinkin'?"

I gritted my teeth when i almost sprayed the supposedly white part. Almost. That was a super close call.

"Trying to block your stupid voice out from my ears." I muttered before fixing the mistake i made thanks to the giant bozo.

I felt Raph stared at me for moment, and i relaxed as soon as i felt his gaze left me.

I continued to focused on my work, not too long before something clicked in my mind as i realised something.

Silence.

Wait a minute where did he-?

"GWAA-Mph!!" I muffled-screamed when i felt large hand covered my mouth, the other one dragged me back.

My instincts kicked in.

I elbowed anyone's stomach who's holding me making it, -that sounded wierd oh well, loosened it's hold a little due to the pain i'm causing. Wasting no time, i grabbed it's arm and flipped it over.

Wait a minute, isn't that-?

"Ra-hot head?!!" I said in bewilderment, also scolding myself for almost slipping up his name. Ao,-me, and him never introduced eachother.

Okay, i did, but still. I don't think he bothered remembering me.

Harsh huh?

"Shh!" He whispered none-too-quietly before practiccly stuffing both of us behind a dumpster.

Whaaa-???

"What are-"

"Ssshh!"

"Wha-"

"Ssssh!"

"Ho-"

"SSSSHHH!!"

With annoyance bubbling inside me, i elbowed his stomach again, on the same spot.

"Ow! Hey!"

"What the heck is going on, idiot?!" I whisper-yelled.

He didn't say a word.

Instead, he turned my face towards the street just infront of the alleyway, where i could see the familiar pairs of red eyes and sky blue eyes.

I was hoping for the Foot or Kraang or maybe Triceratons, but this?

This.

Is.

Crazy.

I.

Am.

So.

Screwed.

Did Mikey and Donnie finds out Raph's gone? Or worse, i'm gone??

Or both? Could be both. But why they would look for us is beyond my understatement.

And then i realised i was Ao.

Ao. The 14 years old turtle. The black eyed turtle who loves vandalizing and just being free. And aren't supposed to know about the Hamato Clan, the Foot, The Kraang, or any of those crap.

"Okay.. who are they?"

"My brothers.."

I pretend i was shocked.

"You have brothers??!" I whisper-yelled, just so it'll fit with my supposedly 'shocked' image.

He shushed me again, which is not surprising.

"Yeah, i do. I'll tell you later but right now, be quiet!!" I feel the irony, since i was usually the one who said that to him.

So that's how we ended practiccly stuffed behind a dumpster in an alleyway, so quiet you can almost hear our heartbeats (almost, so don't get your hopes to high fellow fujoshi) for the past 20 minutes. I think.

I feel.

Really.

Awkward.

And fyi, i can't sense my brothers because i was waaay too deep in my thoughts to realised it. Not the perks of being Ao but deal with it.

"I can't let my brothers find out i'm here, especially my big brother."

Hey, that's me!

"How many brothers do you even have?" I muttered, putting on fake confusion to lace my words.

"3. No questions now."

I looked at the pairs of eyes again,-which seemed to be bickering about something, and wondered why Don and Mike haven't go away yet.

Realisation dawned upon me.

"Do you, by any chance, have any electronics or phones with you?"

He gave me a look.

"Well i do have a phone. Why?"

"Moron, they can tracked you down duh!"

Raph seemed to have a realisation dawned upon him, because as soon as he heard that, he quickly took out his t-phone.

"Aw shoot, what should i do now?"

I felt a really big urge to facepalm, and so i did.

"Here." I snatched his t-phone and quickly opened the back-case and took out the tracker bug before throwing it away, landed right on top of a stray cat.

As soon as the cat walks away, i saw the pairs stopped bickering and started to go away, following the cat without even realising.

"Done."

He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"How did you-?"

"When you happenly lived in the streets, you gotta learn fast." I grinned before standing up, stretching my stiff limbs.

A nice 20 minutes was wasted just because a moron forgot about a tracker, nice..

"Anyways, you better have a good explanation about that, hot head." I crossed my arms while sending him a look.

"Alright alright, just, not in here.."

"Why?"

"... things could happened."

I rolled my eyes.

That's true though, but still.

After few minutes debating whether to bring him there or not, or to someplace else, i finally pushed all my thoughts away.

"Alright then. Come along three toes." I said as i started to walk away, grinning at the new nickname i came up with.

"Haven't you possibly consider that you also have three toes?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

 **LINEBREAK**

"This.. is.. AWESOME." Raph's yell echoed across the place.

"Awesome is kind of an exaggeration." I grinned to myself as i take another look of my place.

My secret place.

Yes! Like batman!

It was just an old subway station opening, which i redecorated and also cleaned. There's a simple desk with splattered with paints in the corner, completed with a small black office chair. Beside it was a chest filled with all of my art supplies.

A simple green bean bag in the side of the room with patterned carpet underneath it. beside it was a wooden bookcase filled with, well, books and some trinkets i found, such as origamis, dried very 'rare' plants i found in the city (surprising right?), some snowglobes, and a miniature of an old fashioned airplane.

In the middle was a tall ladder that reached the sewer lid on the ceiling, which i made with some hardwork. It was a 'secret' passage right to an alleyway of a very tall building, so i can easily go stargazing.

All of the walls was covered in grafittis, random drawing and doodles, paint splatters, and paintings of cars, cats, random dogs, birds, buildings, you name it.

"So this is your secret hideout huh?" My red clad brother grinned while looking at his surroundings.

"Yep. Welcome to my world." I laughed.

"I can't even imagined how on earth you could make this.. place.."

"I got some intel." I winked before dragging his arm.

"This is the best part." I chuckled at his dumbfounded expression as i dragged him to a wall.

"Wha-?"

Not letting him finished, i quickly 'pulled off' the supposedly 'wall', which is actually a fabric with similiar colors to it's surroundings, revealing a small passageway with hanging paper folded crane origamis.

Pushing the hanging origamis aside, i pulled Raph towards a small bright room with a real pond in the middle, with some real life kois and white lotus in the middle. The walls are just the same, covered with paintings and grafittis.

"Oh.. wow.." Raph walked towards the pond, looking fondly at the swimming fishes.

"Alright. Prepare to be amazed." I 'warned' him before turning the light off.

It was dark for a second, but as soon as i blinked, i was greeted with colorful hue.

"Holy chalupa. Holy sweet chalupa."

I laughed at Raph's amazed expression.

The grafittis and paintings on the walls are glowing and glittering the dark, giving the room a colorful glow.

The dominant color is blue, followed by soft green, black and lastly some white, red and turquoise.

"Like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT!! This is so awesome! I mean, how did you even do that??"

I laughed again.

"Glow in the dark paints. Rare to get but my favorite." I smiled.

We were both quiet for a moment, untill i touched his shoulder and pointed the ceiling.

"Look up." And he did it.

And he jaw dropped.

I don't blame him. I painted the ceiling with deep navy blue and black hues, and there are small glittering things that i organized to looked just like the stars constelations.

"How did you do that?!! That is definitely not paints!"

"I can't tell!"

"Why not!"

"It's my secret!" I laughed again, losing counts of how many times i laughed because of dear red clad brother.

And that's how i ended spending the night with Raph. Staring at the ceilings, at those fake glittering stars that i can't saw in real life, for the city is just too bright to let me see.

I'm getting poetic. I'm blaming Raph.

I don't even bother to pretend curious about my brothers' life, that could wait. This is a lot better.

And i don't even bother to check my t-phone what time it was.

Which i know i would regret soon.

 **Note : The subway in previous chapter is a different subway from the one in this chapter. Get'cha what I meant?**

 **And whoop. Secret Hideout**.


	6. 6 : Sentimental

I.

Don't.

Want.

To.

Wake.

Up.

Too.

Sleepy.

Damn.

It.

You.

Alarm.

Clock.

Who.

On.

Earth.

Would.

Even.

Invent.

Alarm.

Clock.

Just.

Who.

"Fudge whoever the frick made the alarm clock." I muttered while practiccly crashing my t-phone with my fist as i smacked it to turn the alarm off.

Why the heck was it so loud in my ears?

Oh right. I put it on earphones.

I yawned and stretched my limbs from under my blanket, yanking my earphones of in process.

Waking up early. NOT one of the perks of being Leo. But oh well, i'll live.

I strated walking to the bathroom, knowing it was safe to roamed freely without my disguises this hour since everyone was still asleep.

"Good bye Ao..," i mumbled as i locked the door and splash my face with ice cold water from the sink.

I put on my blue contacts and stared at myself on the mirror.

"Hello Leonardo."

 **LINEBREAK**

"Raph wake up! It's late!"

"Tfo thawaayth."

I rolled my eyes at the gibberish answer that came out from under the pillow.

Go awaay. He said.

Living with my brothers for 14 years, you'll pick up a thing or two, including speaking in gibberish.

"Raph! Were going to train! Get up already!"

"Fwaifth moahth mineths."

Five more minutes.

"There are no five more minutes, now get up!"

The next thing i knew was a pillow being thrown at me.

What in the name of San Diego-?

Instincts kicked in and i quickly dodge it, ducking my head under the green pillow as it narrowly misses my head.

Wrong move.

I found myself sprawled on the hard floor, as Raph probably found himself enjoying to tackle me this morning.

Was it has to be this early? Seriously?

"Raph get off! If you really need to fight, save it for training!" I groaned, trying to wriggle free from his death grip.

No luck.

He didn't move at all. He was just, laying ontop of me while practiccly crushing me with his way bigger arms wrapped around me.

Okay. This is awkward.

"What.. are you doing?"

He was silence for a moment before answering,

"...i'm wondering."

"Huh?"

"Are you still ticklish?"

I froze. My blood ran cold upon hearing those words.

Oh.

Shiet.

Fudge.

I'm cursing whoever the frick again invent tickling.

Is it even neccessary? I mean, why couldn't they just invent flying unicorns or sparkling fairies instead of tickling?

"N-nooooo... now get off!" I panicked, struggling to get off from his grip harder.

"Leo,"

He stared at my,-now, blue eyes with a bored look.

"W-what?"

"Yer' a terrible liar."

Oh boy.

Someone dig me a graveyard.

 **LINEBREAK**

"RAPH STOP!"

"Not until you say i'm awesome!"

"OH MY FRIKKIN GAD RAPH I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Woah..," Raph breathed, finally letting me go as i panted tiredly from all the frenzy.

"Who knows oh-fearless-leader could swore."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as i covered my face with my palm.

"Stop it, it's not funny at all." I muttered, still laying on the floor and totally out of breath.

"Seriously Leo, you're so skilled and almighty and all but you're so ticklish like, seriously!"

I punched his shoulder.

"I can't help having a sensitive skin, genius!"

"Yeah right, and rocks can fly."

"They can."

"Wha-?"

"If turtles can fly why not rocks?"

"Turtles can-?, oh.. cheater."

I know, i'm just that awesome.

I stuck out my tongue at him before standing up.

"Cheater."

"Hot-head."

"Dumb-butt."

"No cursing! ...Jerk face."

"Whatever, mom."

"I'm a boy!"

"Yes mom."

"Raph!"

"Yes mom?"

I bit my lip to prevent cursing.

Dang it why can't i curse when being Leo? Daaaannnggiiittttt, i hate you door. And ceiling. And floor. You too mr. smiling-poster.

Wait, that doesn't make any sense..

"Shut up." I pouted, making my way to the door.

"Yes-"

I slammed the door shut and walked away to the Dojo. Whereas, Splinter been waiting for us.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Hey mom."

I slapped my face as my mouth gaped of the words that was unbelieveably slipped through THAT IDIOT.

What the actual frick frack?

"Raph!"

All of us, like literally, stopped moving mid-train.

Donnie was freezing in the air as Mikey's kusarigama's chain stopped mid-air. Sensei's fallen cane also stopped mid-air.

It was almost cartoonish. Really.

"Mom?"

"Mom?!"

All of their faces were clearly saying 'WHAT THE FCK?!'.

I'm not blaming them though.

"Leo is our mom??? Since when?"

Okay, that innocent yet stupid question brought to you by none other than Mikey, just make everything a LOT more crazy.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOM!! I'M A BOY!!" I quickly yelled, i'm pretty sure my face has put Raph's red mask to shame.

"So you're our mom-boy!"

Of course the person who started all of this was laughing his head off, slapping his wide mouth while hugging his stomach.

I half wished a fly would got inside his mouth, but there are no flies here.

Dang it. The universe hates me.

"That," He wiped a tear of his eyes.

"Was gold."

Wait, Donnie was laughing besides him too.

Traitors.

Where's lucky charm when you need it?

 **LINEBREAK**

He stole it.

My precious thing.

My precious.

My most important thing.

My secret depends on it.

The stake of the world was at it.

My..

Gummy bears.

What? It IS precious!

DANG IT.

"RAPHAEL HAMATO. I DEMAND YOU TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"AIN'T HAPPENING BRO."

"YEA!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS TOO MIKEY?!!"

"HE PROMISED ME A NEW HAIKYUU! DVD SO NOPE!"

"DONNIE!!!"

"Sorry bro, he promised me a full night with April WITHOUT Casey.." Donnie swooned, his eyes practiccly love shaped.

"Of course he did.." i grumbled, crossing my arms.

"You guys are traitors.."

Mikey stuck out his tongue.

So i turned my heel around and..

Guess.

I walk away, like A BOSS.

Minus the sunglasses, of course.

"Enjoy, 'cus i have something more important." I grinned, rumaging through the kitchen cabinet, using a secret passage to get my treasure.

"What's that?" I heard Mikey asked.

I used a smoke-bomb, for effect, and revealed what i held in my hand with flourish.

A giant.

Bag.

Of.

Wait for it..

Skittles.

"SKITTLES!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I cackled evilly like the wicked witch from Dora, running around like a mad man with my brothers chasing.

"GIMME DAT!"

"NOPE NOPE NOPE!"

Then chains wrapped around my body.

"GOTCHA!"

"I AM NOT A POKÉMON."

"DA SKITTLES!"

"NUUUUUUU!!!!" I yelled, as i quickly freed myself from the chain,-don't ask me how i don't know either, and dashed away.

"I'M GONNA GET'CHA!"

"BUT YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Okay, that line was seriously cheesy.

Sooooo...

Yeah.

Yeah..

That's basiccly how we ended laying on the couch, panting and exhausted to death...

While eating skittles.

And watching sports anime marathon.

"Who's Kenma again?"

"The one with pudding colored hair."

"Man, Kags is so tight."

"Kags?"

"Kageyama."

"How could Hinata even jump that high, i mean that is scientificcly impossible."

"Hush and enjoy." I mumbled, stuffing Donnie's face with skittles so he'd stop talking.

"Sugawara and Daichi reminds me of Leo. The parent(s) of the team."

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are." The three of them spoke in unison.

Aw come on!

"Traitors.." i grumbled and stuffed myself a handful of grape skittles.

We were kinda quite for a moment. Just enjoying life and eating the rainbows and watching baby crows talks about ball and teamworks.

Wait that kinda sounded gross.

Eventually we fell asleep after we finished the season 2.

"Hey Raph?" I started, while drapping blankets ontop of our little brothers.

"Hm?"

"Since when you're suddenly so.. friendly? Not that it's bad just-"

He cutted me off,

"Yeah i know, i mean i was also surprised of myself.."

Was this guy serious?!

"I just," He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Missed the old times, i guess.."

My breath hitches.

Oh crap.

Oh boy.

Oh my sweet mother of Gallifrey.

Oh my turtle shell.

"Raph you're..." i paused and stared at him fearfully.

"Sentimental." I wheezed.

"OI!" He yelled, throwing me a pillow while i found myself laughing and tearing.

"That is so, oh how i really wished i have a camera." I chuckled, getting comfy beside my brothers as i rolled myself underneath the blanket we share.

"Haha real funny Leo." He muttered, laying beside me.

"Goodnight." I said loud and clear before closing my eyes.

While i'm drifting off to sleep, i heard Raph grumbling nonsense, which i ignore untill i felt a hand rested on my forehead.

"G'night, Leo." He mumbled, and i heard him did the same to the others.

And i couldn't help but putting a huge dorky smile on my sleeping face this night.

Wait, we skipped patrol and i didn't go as Ao this night.

Oh boy, Sensei is going to murder me someone prepare me a graveyard.

But oh well, i'll deal with it as soon as i awake from my happy fluffy dream land.

Wait, is that a pink unicorn in my dream?

 **Splinter is going to kill Ao and all I'm gonna do is sit down and enjoy my popcorn. Ha.**

 **Ao : Ihysm**

 **Love you too.**

 **And yea. Like I said. My job is to keep you all insane.**


	7. 7 : Paper Cranes

"What are you doing kid?"

I grinned.

"What do you think?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my work.

Almost instantly, a shadow loomed over me, trying to peek on what i'm actually doing.

"Is that.. a paper bird?"

"A paper crane to be exact." I said, correcting him while finished folding the crane carefully before starting another one.

"Isn't that the ones you put up hanging on the entrance of that cool room of yours?"

Ah, so he does has a brain to remember.

I need to get that noted.

"Precisely, Watson." I said in my best British accent, quoting Sherlock Holmes.

I'm a nerd too.

Long live nerds.

Whoo.

I heard Raph snorted.

"What are you, British?"

"What if i am?" I shot back.

"In yer' lil' turtle dreams."

"A great person once said; Let your dreams come true."

"Yea' yeah, suit yer'self." He said, flicking my head in process.

"Hey!" I pouted, throwing him a paper crane that hits him on the head.

Good aim? Yes. Is it hurt? 'Fortunately not.

Luck is not on my side today.

Dang it, i should go look for a four leaved clover.

Or is it leaves? Dunno.

"So why are ya' makin' these anyways? To hang 'em again?" Raph asked, plopping down to sit beside me.

"Not exactly." I paused from my work and finally look over to him.

"There was a Japanese saying, that anyone's wish could be granted if they made 1000 paper cranes."

"And let me guess, that's yer' goal?"

"Duh."

"You do know that could be fake right?"

"I know." I smiled at him and started to fold more cranes.

"Then why would you-..?"

"It's not going to hurt if i believe it. Besides, there's a chance it could be true."

He was silent for a moment, which is kinda surprising. Although i'm not really noticing about him since i was caught up with my folding.

"What are your wishes anyways? More paints?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes on him.

"Haha, very funny."

"But seriously, what?"

"I won't say it."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Nope"

"Tell."

"Nada."

"Spill."

"Nopey dopey."

"Okay fine. Please."

I gasped,

"Who are youuu???"

He whacked my head again.

Aw come on! That's seriously Mikey's thing!

"A'right kid, please do tell me."

Ohhhhhh... someone's eager.

No no, not that eager please eww. Get your mind out of the gutter i'm innocent.

Hmmm..

To tell, or not to tell? That iz le question.

Okay fine.

"It's..." i motioned him to get closer.

"A.." i whispered in his ear as i paused for more effect.

"Secret."

I burst out laughing when i saw Raph's priceless face.

"You lil' sneaky brat!"

I stuck out my tongue at him.

After few minutes of teasing and laughing, i could finally continue to fold more paper cranes as Raph watched from my back.

He didn't admit he was watching when i said he was, though.

Although i do enjoy teasing him again for turning redder than his mask in 5 seconds.

"How many cranes you have now?" He suddenly asks out of blue. (Hint hint)

"Mmm.. 467. More or less, haven't recounted them again since two months ago."

"Can i help?"

I stare at him in wonder, and i was really surprised when he stared back with.. genuine.. eyes.

What.

The.

Actual.

Frick.

Frack.

"Who are you?" I asked again, terrified.

That earned me another whack on the head courtesy of Raph's fist.

"Shut up!"

"Okay okay! I'm just kidding!" I chuckled, getting a pale red paper.

I put it carefully on his palm, real careful not to make any wrinkles.

It was a force of habit, brought to you by the perfectionist Leo.

"Fold it into triangle, real carefully." I said sternly, adding pressure on the last words.

"Okaayyy.."

"Geez stop it Ra-Hot head! You looked like trying to strangle it!" I exclaimed, quickly intercepting him while mentally hit myself for slipping up his name, since we haven't introduce ourselves.

"How am i supposed to do it?!"

"Do it slowly, and carefully. Like it's the most fragile and precious thing in the universe."

".. that was too exaggerated."

"I know, but works for me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Darn it! I can't!" He exclaimed, almost ripping the paper in progress.

"You can! You haven't even finishes it yet!"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"I can't!"

"Can do!"

"I can NOT!"

"Of course you-"

"SHUT UP!" Raph suddenly yelled.

I have no idea what's gotten to him, but the next thing i knew was a fist conected to my cheek.

Okay, if i was Leo, i would probably got mad too, or ignore him or whatever like that, but..

I'm Ao.

Now i am Ao.

And Ao.

Was vulnerable.

Oh how much i loathed those words.

I bit my lip to stop tears that's threathening to drop, and stood up, shaking in process which made myself sick.

I hate being vulnerable.

I hate being vulnerable.

I hate being Ao.

Forgetting whatever i left, forgetting what and why i was there in the first place..

I ran.

I moved my legs as fast as i could, jumping and sprinting nonstop.

I didn't even bother to look back, or wipe away tears that suddenly spill out from my eyes.

Which is dangerous since my eyes were blurry and i can't see straight, but oh well..

After i realised i was far away, i abruptly stopped, almost falling down.

..I was in the borders, the outer side of New York.

Darn it, i was so far from home, stupid Ao stupid me.

Then a thought made my heart stopped right at that moment.

Oh my Gallifreys.

What am i going to do when I'm Leo?

 **GIVEMEABREAK**

"F@k what have i done?!"

 **I see no point to tell who's POV in that last part. We all now who would cusses like sailors.** ***distantwhispers*raph**


	8. 8 : Water (you doing)?

I'm panicking.

I'm going to have an asthma attack.

Like, right now.

WHERE'S THE DOCTOR WHEN YOU NEED HIM??

No, not the real doctor, 'cus they'll send me off straight to the lab as soon as they see a mutant A.K.A me.

Yeah, The Doctor from Doctor Who.

Why? I need his TARDIS to get outta this reality, and probably to some or any alternate universe whereas i could live in peace.

...And also where unicorns are real.

Today was starting off, badly.

Real bad.

I woke up late, i slept through the alarm clock that's been blasting full through my ears for whole 30 minutes.

And as if the Universe hates me, i ALMOST forgot to put on my contact lenses, i somehow blew up the microwave without even touching it, and i have to face my arch nemesis.

Yep, the toaster.

Not to mention Raph was in super sour mood, which made everything 99% worse-r.

"LEO! HELP!"

Scratch that, make it 100%.

"Raph! stop strangling Mikey!" I said, quickly intercepting the 46th quarrel on this day.

"He started it first!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care Raph! Just stop it! You're going to hurt him."

Raph stopped and released Mikey, surprisingly without trying to argue anymore.

Maybe luck is on my side.

"Don't care huh?"

I spoke too much.

San Frantastic, i just jinxed myself just great.

"You were always like that! You never care! You don't give a damn of everything except yourself! And you're always on Mikey's side! Always blaming everything on me!" He yelled, rage was written all over his eyes.

I was a bit scared when i saw his eyes full of rage, i mean, he never been this mad before.

But were talking about Leo, the side of me that never back down from a challenge.

So like Leo always do.

I yell back.

"Always on Mikey's side?! You're the one who tried to strangle him in the first place!"

"Well then you should've told him to stop messing around!"

"He's not messing around! You are just too blinded by your rage you got irritated easily! And the closest person to you was hapenly Mikey!"

"See?!! You were covering for him like always!"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong!"

"You didn't even know what he was doing! Wait nevermind, you didn't know because you DIDN'T CARE!"

"Enough! Raph! You were so irritating since early and you keep blaming everything! What the heck is wrong with you??!"

"What the heck is wrong with me?! Ask that to yourself! You keep messing up everything just like Mikey!"

"Don't drag me into this Raph!"

"Oh i will drag you into this shit fearless, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up! I was-, why am i even telling you this!!" I yelled in frustation.

I have a strong urge to punch something, but unfortunately i can't just do that.

"Because i was asking you! So tell me oh fearless leader, what the heck is goin' on with ya??!!"

"I-"

"Raphael! Leonardo!"

Oh sweet mother of Gallifreyans sweet elf children cheezus crust damnit.

"Splinter-"

"Sensei i can explain-"

He raised his hand (or is it paw? Dunno), clearly not wanting to hear anything.

"Raphael, go to your room."

As soon as he heard those words, Raph stomped off to his room and slammed the door shut. The sound of locking could be heard from outside.

"Leonardo, come with me." Sensei said while walking towards the dojo.

I followed him in suit and closed the sliding door shut.

"Lock the door. I need to speak with you."

I did what i was told and sat down infront of him, as he did the same.

We were silent for a moment.

"Tea?"

I look up to see Sensei offering me a matcha green tea.

I praised anyone above there as i took the tea and sip it.

Ahhh.. this is life.

"How are you handling yourself my son?"

"Fine. I guess." I shrugged and took another sip.

"Really? Because you seemed very troubled since this morning."

...okay, i can't argue with that.

"Ummm.. i uhh.."

Come on Leo, think think think.

"I.. had a very bad time.. when i was..," i mouthed 'you know' to him, since i don't feel really comfortable talking about Ao while in the lair.

He seemed to take the hint and nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, that side of yours.. i told you to be very carefull when you were on that side, it was the most vulnerable state of both your mental and physical."

I sighed

"I know. I just can't help it."

"Ah.."

I looked at him wierdly.

"What?"

"Something must've happened while you are on that side.."

I froze.

Oh shiet shirty gard darn Merlin's and Asahi's beard Fukurodani darn effin-

Okay Leo stop. Deep breaths.

I can't!

I'm panicking!

Air! I need air! Aang! Where are youuu???

"How did you even-?"

"Aha! I knew it!"

I felt myself jaw dropped.

"You tricked meee!!!" I gasped, practiccly shrieking.

"Indeed."

"Nuuuuu!!!" I said, laying down like a dead man after i put down my tea ('cus i don't want a tea that good got to be wasted).

"What's the score now?" He asked nonchalantly, sipping his own tea.

"45 wins and 46 loses for me.." I grumbled, pouting.

"Well that makes 46 wins and 45 loses for me."

"No comment."

If you were asking, yes, we made a challenge of who gots tricked by who, and the winner could..

...well...

There's no prizes actually.. maybe honor.

Yeah that's it, honor.

Pride mostly.

Wait, is honor and pride were the same?

Meh, who cares.. i certainly don't.

"So what happened my son?"

Oh boy.

This is the question i wanted to avoid.

"You know what, i think i'm going to go on disguise so you will never know me and never could ask me that question."

"You are on disguise my son."

"...dang it."

He chuckled and left me as the only one who pouted.

Rude.

Share the happiness.

"Tell me what happened."

Again?!

"Yes."

"I thought that out loud didn't i?"

"Yes again."

"..dannnggggitttt."

"And if you must know, your personalities are now mixed up my son."

I shot up as fast as a turtle can be.

My eyes widened as my breathing were getting faster.

Dang it.

Shiet.

Asdfghkljklghgklgkhkkhklj.

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?" Sensei asked, looking at me with worry.

"I-..i-.. i don't know.." i mumbled, feeling my heartbeat getting faster.

This is bad.

Real bad.

"I need to cool off. Right now."

"Calm down my son."

"I am calm! Wait! I'm not! Wait! Yes! No! Yes! Gah!"

"My son!"

I felt myself got slapped. Although not too hard.

"Ow."

"Go to the docks. I will tell your brothers that i sent you on a solo mission to patrol only."

Well that was fast.

"Now go!"

"Yes sir! I mean-"

"Leonardo!"

I quickly shot up at the hearing of my other side's name.

"Just, go."

I nodded, afraid that if i speak i would blabber again before sprinting away, not forgetting my katanas of course.

When i'm few feet away from the lair entrance outside, i heard Mikey asking Sensei where am i going. Of course he told him the quick lie we,-ahem! He, made up in the last few minutes.

I sprint, jump and dodge the pipes in the sewers like a pro as i take the shortcut to the docks.

The safest and fastest way when i'm not stable.

Let's just hope i won't go all kookoo before i get there.

As soon as the dark,-contaminated, sea water came to my view, i did a leap of faith (like Assassin's Creed) and dive into the sea.

And no, i'm not wearing my contact lenses, i would go blind if i did. I took them off just a few seconds before i arrived.

The cold salty water splashes my skin, helped me to calm down and cool off.

I don't know why the water is so calming for me, but i think it's because, well.. part of my.. umm.. natural life.. habitat.. i think? I dunno the terminology tho.

One thing for sure, it's calming and nice. For me.

...great, i sounded like Haru.

He is... y'know, the guy who wear his speedo instead of underwear under his clothes everytime, jumps into anything that contains water (example : fountain) and loves mackerel? No? Okay. Watch Free!.

Wait, i'm blabbering again.

Darn it!

i started to make bubbles out of boredom, while only surfacing my eyes so i looked like a croc.

No, not the sandals brand.

Okay, let's list the day before i started blabbering again.

1\. I woke up late and ALMOST forgot to put on my contact lenses

2\. Blew up the microwave

3\. Face my arch enemy A.K.A toaster

4\. Fight and piss off Raph

5\. Loses from Sensei by 1 frikkin' point.

Well. Luck is definitely not on my side.

Not to mention Ao's and Leonardo's stuffs i need to work on.

San Craptastic.

These are just exactly why i'm different from my little brothers..

I'm sorry, i ment big brothers..

 **I hate myself for adding Free!, and that pun on the title.** **And yes. Splinter knows. And is actually a cool dad. Give him a break. His EX-brother killed his wife and make his own daughter against him and then his EX-bro nearly destroys the whole world just because he can't chill for one second.** **And that his 'son' is quite.. interesting. Seriously give the guy a break, he needs all the love.** **#LoveSplinter2k17**


	9. 9 : Meet Stephen

"IT'S ALIIIIIVEEEEEEE!!!" I screeched as i dodge a whack from a foot bot.

Yep, you heard me, foot bot.

Let's start with 25 minutes ago.

...cue the flashback.

I was walking on the rooftops, minding my own business, and apparently was in Ao mode. It was silent and calm,-well as calm as a City that never sleeps can get, untill figure in the shadows caught my eyes.

...and no. That's not the foot bots.

It's Raph.

Dun Dun DUNNNN

Of course, me being.. well.. me.., asked him what's going on and pretend to be a helpless idiot when foot bots suddenly shows up out of nowhere and started to attack us.

...greeeeaaatt...

"DUCK!"

Raph's shouting was enough to snapped me off from my thoughts.

"I LIKE DUCKS! RUBBER DUCKIES ARE THE BEST!!" I yelled half-jokingly while ducking-ahem! Dodging few foot bots.

"NOW IT'S NOT THE TIME KID!!"

"I HAVE A NAME!!"

"YEA' AND I JUS' DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!!"

I pouted.

Yep. I was in middle of attack, which is practiccly a life and death situation, yet i STILL have a time to pout.

...Oh well..

"Big Meanie!" I yelled, using wierd accent that nobody knows it exists.

Raph punched a few more bots before looking back-uhh.. glaring at me.

He was pissed.

Like, hella pissed off.

I gulped while shrinking back in instinct, shaking my head to get off the bad images of flashbacks from..

No. Stop. That's enough stop.

I heard Raph sighed.

"Look kid, as much as i wanted to explain, i got my hands full with these goons so ya better listen and do what i said, deal?"

As i open my mouth to answer, a loud CLANK! And boom! Fishface appeared!

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF JELLYBEANS DEAL! DEAL! NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE! I DO NOT WISH TO GET CAUGHT BY AN OVERGROWN WALKING SUSHI!!!" I screeched again while running away from the slimy fishy villain.

Ha, get it? Fishy villain? No? Okaayyy..

"Okay kid! Run!" Raph yelled, grabbing my arms and i yelped as he drags me across the rooftops.

"RUN?! THAT IS YOUR PLAN??!" I yelled over the wind.

I thought something cooler like, i dunno, 'Get Them!' Or 'I have a grenade i'm gonna blow him up.' But Run?! Seriously?!!

...And he complains whenever i said that..

"WELL WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?!"

..he has a point there.

We ran and ran untill we reached this freaky abandoned motel called 'Foxy'. I heard rumours it's haunted but that's not what i fear of.

Nope.

I heard it was place for... the...

...okay the point is, don't go in there if you want to stay innocent.

But like i said, luck was not on my side.

Raph was stuffing me inside the window just as the foot almost reaches us.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere, i'll be right back."

And off he goes.

I sat silently on the dusty floor, unsure of what to do.

I could go home and return to help him as Leo, but then he'll be suspicious of how did i know he was in trouble.

Or i could just simply help him as Ao, which is a huge risk by the way. 'Cause the thing that i love when being Ao, was that he never involved in those saving world stuffs and craps.

Or maybe i should just listen to him and stay? ...yeah, that sounds good.

But what if he got hurt?

...ugh, this is so frustating.

To help or, not to help? That is the question... again..

I look at my surroundings.

My eyes were now used to the darkness so i can see clearly.

It was some kind of kitchen. With nothing useful like; dishwasher, old plates, cabinets, knives and..

I almost, ALMOST, squealed in delight when i saw something hanging on one of the dusty glass cabinets.

Aw yeah.

 **Raph's POV (AN : this is supposed to be cooler smh can be rude at times..)**

I was cornered, surrounded by dozens of foot bots that keep coming in, and not to mention Fishface.

"You have lost Raphael.." he smirked, taunting me.

Oh how i wish i could just, wipe that smirk of his face, then we'll see who's smirking.

But i can't.

One of my sais were thrown somewhere whilst bruises began to cover half of my body.

This is not my night.

Just when Fishface was about to send the last blow before i knocked out, there's a loud sound of metal hitting sonething hard.

And he fell to the floor, unconscious.

What just-

That's when i caught the figure behind him, arms raised and holding what looked like a..

...Frying pan..

"Kid?" I muttered.

He send me a knowing wink.

"You are most welcome."

The foot bots then striked. Completely forgetting me and heading for him instead.

"COME AT ME BRO!!!" He laughed like a maniac before swinging his... frying pan like... a maniac.. again.

I leaned back on the wall, holding my injured shoulder,-i think it's dislocated.

I wished i could help him. But unfortunately my condition isn't really helpfull right now..

Oh well, atleast i have a show. And it's free.

...All i need now is some popcorn.

 **Back our beloved turtle a.k.a Leo/Ao**

"BANZAAAIIIII!!!!!" I yelled, swinging my mighty frying pan full force to one of the foot bot's head.

The head cutted off and flew to other bots, knocking three of them down.

Whoo! 3 combo!

I keep swinging the frying pan around, knocking them off or sometimes blow their heads off.

I swear, i need to trade my katanas for this frying pan one day. It's much more effective for fighting. And also multifunctional, just incase we got sent of to somewhere we can still cook food. Katanas could never done that.

...but that means i have to leave Kouya and Kouki! Nuuu! I'll never leave my precious babies!

...ooorrr i can ask Sensei to make this frying pan as my extra weapon!

Yes! That's perfect! Mission accomplished!

Anyways, back to the fight.

I keep experimenting fighting styles using my mighty and powerfull frying pan.

Combining the katas when using katana and the original swinging slash and chop moves, i created the perfect and effective deadly move.

Soon there WILL be a book of fighting styles using a frying pan. Just so you wait at your nearest bookstore.

"BAM! WHOO! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE FRYING PANS!!" I cheered as i finished slicing off the last foot bot.

Oh my sweet frying pan you save my life.

"Okay wow kid. I think i underestimated ya before.." Raph chuckled as he slowly stood up, wincing whenever he moves his left shoulder.

"Hey!" I pouted just before letting my Leo protective side taking over.

Okay fine. OVERprotective.

Within milisecond, suddenly i was already on his side.

You'll be surprised to know what else Leo could capable off..

"Is your shoulder okay?" I asked, lifting his hands that was covering it gently.

It was terrible. Black purplish huge bruise adorned his shoulder and when i said huge, it was really hella huge.

I winced, suddenly remembered the events yesterday when he pu-

I quickly shut my eyes closed and bit my lip.

No. Stop. Now it's not the time.

" 'm fine, it's.. probably was just dislocated."

Fine?

FINE?!!!

THAT THING IS ANYWHERE BUT NEAR 'FINE'!!!

Deep breaths Ao. Deep breaths.

I keep chanting those words inside my head as i fished out some worn out bandages from my satchel and wrapped it around his shoulder.

Big stupid idiotic hot headed-

"Nice frying pan by the way." He snorted while glancing at it, sarcasm dripping in every words.

If i was Leo, i would probably ignore him. But i'm Ao. And Ao is a little... ummm...

...over.. reacting..? I think..?

...or is it eccentric? I dunno.

"Hey! He might be an inanimate object but he has feelings!" I pouted, cradling the black object in my arms like a baby.

Raph rolled his eyes

"It's just a frying pan."

"A frying pan that saves your live! I'm gonna name him!"

"Don't-"

"I'm calling him Jeff! Oh wait! Stephen! Yes perfect! Stephen the frying pan!" I yelled, raising my mighty frying pan above my head like in Simba The Lion King movie.

The moon also happens to be shining on me, so it's like a white bright yet not too bright spotlight in the dark rooftop.

IT'S DA CIRCLE OF LYYYYFFFEEEE!!!~

You can hear angels singing too!

Wait... is it weeping angels?!! Oh boy oh boy don't blink!!!

"Kid, seriously stop. You're worse-r than Mikey.." Raph cutted off my fantasy, shaking his head.

I pretend to be stupid.

Which i'm most definitely not by the way.

"Who?"

"My uhh.. lil' bro. He's the youngest."

"Ooooohhhhh.." i dragged the word while quickly get into position.

Laying on my stomach, head propped with my hands, legs up, and Stephen laying beside me. Y'know like a typical girl teenagers.

Story time!

 **Cameo of my beloved. Stephen.**

 **I love Stephen. I would marry him if I can.**

 **..Stephen is my frying pan. I use him to cook eggs. I'm a great cook.**

 **Really. Except my lil' sister.**

 ***distant fire in the kitchen ft. My sister screaming***

 **see what I'm saying? *sighs***


	10. 10 : Story Time!

"Wait, i can't tell you here, it's not safe." Raph said, still holding his injured arm while looking at his surroundings.

I noticed the foot bots and Fishface were gone. With no trace at all.

Holy crap this is like creepy horror movies where the music would start getting eerie- okay, this is completely out from the trail, back off. Beep beep.

"Hey," i nudged him, but not letting my sight out from the rooftops where we fought, letting Leo's awareness slipped through me.

"My place. Let's go." I whispered, pushing him off the rooftops down to an alleyway.

Ninja mode.

When we're pretty far away from the rooftops we've been on,-and after i make sure no one is following using Leo's sixth sense, we stopped behind a dumpster in a dark alleyway.

"Okay, so. How d'we get there? I don't really remember the way." Raph muttered, eyes still scanning the shadows.

Seems like his stealth and awareness is approving, i need to get that noted.

"No worries hot-head." I patted him on his shell as he send me a look.

"In a blink of an eye, we'll arrive in my place in no time at all."

 **IWANTMYLINEBREAK**

"Wow, you're right." Raph mumbled, craddling his arm as i wrap fresh bandages around his injured shoulder.

Here we are, suddenly sitting near the pond in my room, in my hide-out, in the sewers, in New York, in America- okay stop.

"You can thank me later. There." I said after tying the bandages, sitting down beside him.

My red clad brother was staring at the pond rather fondly, one of his fingers collided with on of the Koi fishes in the water.

Ha! I totally knew he was an animal lover!

"Story." I urged, pretending to look very very intrigued.

I may, be his 'big' brother and i don't exactly need his back-story, but if i want to keep the act, i have to. Besides, i'm curious of what he thinks about us..

Okay fine. I'm partly intrigued, ya happy?

"Where was i? Oh right. Okay, i got 3 brothers. One is the oldest and other 2 were younger than me,"

"...middle child." i coughed which earned myself a hard swat on the head.

It's worth it.

...I've been waiting forever to say that.

...don't tell him.

"Haha yeah," he said sarcasticcly "Anyways, so the oldest was Leo, and he's really REALLY paranoid.. and overprotective. Like a mother hen."

I felt myself pouted when he mentioned how paranoid i was as Leo. Luckily he didn't notice.

It's not paranoid! It's called worrying!

"And then there's Donnie, he's super smart and actually quite.. umm.. fiesty, if you put that way. If he doesn't act like a huge dork around April, our human friend who supposedly to be his 'secret' crush."

I suddenly sat up and started to sing on top of my lungs.

Okay fine. Screaming.

"BEAUTYYY AND DAAA BEEASSSSTTTT!!!~"

SLAP!

"Ow! What?!" I whined, holding my reddening cheek.

"You're too loud!" He whisper-yelled, sending me a glare as i stuck out my tongue at him.

Not like anyone could hear us in here..

Ironic isn't it?, since he hates it whenever i slap someone for overreacting, yet he did it just right now.

Then something popped into my mind as i nudged Raph again.

"..quick question.. who's your favorite brother?" I asked, completely random and not-filtered.

He blinks and stared at me like i just grew a head.

Hey! I'm not a hydra! ..besides, hydra grew two more heads when one of it's head cutted off- okay seriously, focus Ao.

"Well.. i.. can't choose.." he rubbed his neck nervously, looking at the painted star-like ceiling above.

"Because you like all of them or hate all of them?"

...I'm genius..

"...can't say.." he shrugs and i punched him on his good shoulder.

"What's that for?!" He grumbles as realisation dawns me.

I'm Ao now. Not Leo.

...Whoops.

"Nothing. But come on! Choose!" I said, quickly changes the subject.

He stared off at the ceiling again before slowly lowering himself to lay on the ground as i followed in suit.

"I can't say.. all of them are special to me and i can't lose any of them.."

I listened to him closely as he starts talking about our perks.

"Mikey is.. something. He's annoying alright, but deep down i know he was strong and brave. And actually very smart if he's just not an air-head." He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"He's our lil' ball of sunshine. Without him, we'll never have a normal fun childhood, ever. He made us laugh, made us mad. He just.. gave us feelings. He made us relaxed even in tense situation. Cooks well too. And damn, you can't hate him at all. He's damn irresistably adorable."

"Aaaaawwwwwww..." i coos, earning another swat on my head for the umpteenth time.

Geez.

"Then Donnie. A nerd. That blabbers in language i never heard-,"

"Probably NASA language." I cutted in, grinning as he grins back at me.

"Got that right. He's smart alright. Too smart for his own good. Which made him social-awkward. Literally. He's all sappy and lovey dovey around April. And boy, he doesn't have a mouth filter at all when talking to her." He paused for moment.

"But without Don, we're dead. We won't have heater in freezing winter, we won't have clean water, no electronics, no informations, yeah we're basiccly dead. And because of his logics and hacking skills we managed to save the world. Besides, despite everything, he's the one who can gave us good advice after Leo and Master Splinter,-my dad."

"So a jokester, and a scientist. What's next? Astronaut?" I joked.

He only smirks.

"We did went to outer space before."

"For reals?!" I shot up, eyes wide and gaping.

...i'm good at acting aren't i?

"Yep. Not important. Anyways, there's Leo. He's.. a jerk."

I held back a snort, glaring at the ceiling instead as i lay on the ground again.

Says you.

"He's a dork. Loves this cheap sci-fi cartoon called 'Space Heroes' and always tries to act heroic."

Well, excuse me, i'm not really good at splitting personalities before. Especially when i'm going to the surface for the first time.

"But he's our leader, and i could never ask someone else to replace him."

I froze.

All my train of thoughts stopped in to a screeching halt.

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

...inteRNAL SCREAMING.

I almost, ALMOST cry if i didn't hold my tears back with all my might.

That is literally the sweetest thing that he would ever said to me..

...well besides the one he says when in space but seriously.

I need a recorder. Now.

"He's smart and.. actually the best planner for every plans. Always choose the safest, always has a back-up A.K.A plan B, he's just.. the best bro i could ever ask for.."

I made a mental note to bring tissues next time.

"He's like, the pillar of our family. The strongest one. Yet, i just.. i wished he could be more.. open.. i mean yeah he's the leader, but we're a team. We should face everything together. Not alone.."

I unconsciously nodded, just staring off into the fake stars on the ceiling above.

My chest felt like being hit by Stephen for zillion times, it hurts so much. Especially when i can't tell him the truth when i'm this close.

I wanted to say 'I'm here. I'm Leo.' And i dunno, hug him or anything but i can't. I just can't.

There's a reason i kept my other life sepparated. I have no choice but to keep quiet about it. I just have to do this.

For me. For Sensei. For my family.

...And for mom.

"By the way, i'm.. sorry."

I sprang off from my laying position, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ya know for.. punching ya.. yesterday.. for no reason.." he mumbled, refusing to meet my eyes.

"..umm.. okay.. i think.."

"I was just frustated. And i blew off some steam but then saw ya, and then how ya talk reminded me of Leo.. the reason why i'm kinda pissed, so.. yeah, my bad."

Ooohhhh... well that's kinda my fault too then.

But oh well.

"Anyways, did you know that i'm still going to teach you how to fold origamis?"

Raph groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Kid no."

"Kid yes." I grinned and off to find my stack of origami papers.

 **Oh would you look at that. A bit hint on Ao's past life. I wonder.. *whistles***


	11. 11 : Cookies

"Are you actually crying?!"

"No i'm not!" I quickly shot back, wiping my teary eyes.

Okay maybe i did, but still.

How are you expecting me NOT to cry when right infront of me, lo and behold, the majestic treasure, the greatest invention man kind ever made.

I present to you, chocolate. chip. cookies.

No, you can NOT have them. Mine!

"It's just.. cookies.."

"OH SHUSH YOU! YOU CAN NEVER APPRECIATE THE GREATEST INVENTION EVER!!" I shot back, still craddling the nicely wrapped up cookies in my arms.

I recognised the napkin Raph uses to wrap the cookies as April's yellow floral napkin that Mikey uses to tie up her red lunch box,-like those pretty smol lunch boxes in the movies-.

Aw that's cute-, wait what?

"Yeah sure.." Raph rolled his eyes.

My turn after like, FOREVER, to swat his thick head.

...and i'm regretting it.

How hard his head actually is?! My fingers are hurting!

...that's probably life's unanswered question, am i rite?

"Are your head is secretly made out of rock or something? It hurts!" I whined.

Raph rolled his eyes and swatted my head in turn.

No fair.

But forget all about that. Right here in my arms, my only true love.

I present to you my waifu, cookies.

Well my second waifu is my pencils. Third is my drawing pens. Fourth is my sketchbook. Fifth is my scarf.

I have inanimated objects as my true love, yeah don't judge me.

If you said you don't have inanimated objects as your love ones, you sat on the throne of lies.

...Sixth is my spraying paints though.

Okay enought about my love life, i'm eating this cookies and no one can stop me.

I unfolded the napkin carefully, happily inhaling the delicious smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

..Untill i realised something red poking from underneath the pile.

I slowly pulls it out, recognizing the red thingamajig is actually a paper.

A folded paper. A crane.

The middle seemed to be ripped, and a clear tape is the only thing the keeps it together. And it was also halfway crumpled, visible from the crumple-ish parts it has.

I stared at Raph,-who's flushing red like a huge tomato btw-, then back at the crane origami. Then Raph. Back again. Raph. Crane. Raph. Crane. Raph. Crane.

\--Time skip 15 minutes later

...Raph. Crane. Raph. Crane. Raph. Crane. Raph- oh my gosh i need to stop.

Frick frack tic tac snick snack snip snap ding dang bing bang what the fudge holy sweet cheesy maccaronnis fridge sheezy firetruckin-

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out are simple,

"Guuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...?"

Do ignore the question mark, i have no idea why it was there either.

"It's paper i ripped when i... punched you." Raph muttered, face still red,-not as red as before though-.

"Gahh..??"

Again, ignore the question marks.

"Y'know, the one you first gave to me?"

"Buhh.."

Raph raised his eye-ridge,-brow?-, crossing his arms.

"You have a working mouth and tongue there kid, speak clearly."

"...bleh."

Raph gave me a deadpan look. The 'stop-fooling-around-or-i'll-punch-your-face' kind of look.

I randomly blew a raspberry at the thin air.

"I'm shocked." I stated.

And i dig myself in.

"Seriously? Over 20 minutes you're staring at me and the crane like i just grew two heads, and now you're eating cookies just like that?"

"Hush child. It is said that, do not speak whilst you eat. It's not good for your health, no?" I said, putting my best posh accent.

Raph slapped his face.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!" I chirped, nibbling on the chocolate chips.

I started examining the crane origami he made. Half surprised since, besides the crumpled part and the tape, it has near perfect folds.

I swear, last night he barely could even fold a paper airplane. Yet now..?

The apocalypse must've been near. Get me my first apocalypse kit Stephen!

Then i noticed some black ink underneath the folds.

I settled the pile of cookies beside me before carefully unfolds the paper crane.

It's some kind of letter- note. Written in scrawny handwriting i recognises as Raph's.

It says;

Sorry Ao.

Simple and straight to the point as always.

I smiled.

Wait wait hold the phone, did he just-

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

"Holy shi- are you crying?!!" Raph yelled, jumping from his sitting position in surprise.

I wiped a tear of my eye.

"You remember my name."

My dear oblivious brother blinked few times before scratching his head confusingly.

"Uhh yeah, i mean, you do mentioned it before and your name is practiccly undearneath every of your pictures so.. 'Course i do."

I cried even more, actually sobbing a bit.

"He remembers my naaaammmeee.." i wailed, blowing my nose on my scarf.

Tbh, i sounded like a dying whale when i whined.

"Kid, kid, oh my- Ao please stop-"

I wailed again.

Raph winced, closing his ears in attempt to block me out.

"Ao for the love of- i'll never give you cookies anymore."

That shuts me off pretty quickly.

I sniffed a littke as i reached for a cookie and started eating it. Raph sighed and face palmed as i do.

We're quiet for a moment. Just enjoying eachother's company whilst watching the bright lights underneath us. Letting the cool night air greets us.

I love watching how the lights gave contrast with the dark night. It's like watching people fight for their own believes.

And i also love the night. How the darkness envelopes my whole body, mind and soul, almost like a fake facade blanket of protection, to comfort me even for a short while.

...great, i'm starting to switch my Leo emo mode, good grief.

It was Raph who broke the silence.

"So..?"

"You're forgiven." I said shortly, locking my eyes below instead at him.

"I am?"

"You are."

"That's it?! I just have to fold a frickin origami and gave you cookies as an apology?!" Raph screeched, staring at me in bewilderment.

I shook my head, finishing off the last cookie.

"You're mistaken." I stood up, now looking at him.

"I always forgive you hot head."

I jumped down from the rooftops, not waiting for his reply nor reaction. I simply had enough of today.

"Hey!"

I blinked, looking up at the rooftops.

Raph grinned, his piercing green eyes shone in the dark like neon.

"The name's Raph!"

Realisation dawned me and i offered him my own chesire grin.

"Sayonara to you then, Raph-san!" I waved, purposely using half Japanese before dissappearing into the shadows of the night.

...like batman.

 **I want a cookie.**

 **I deserve a cookie.**


	12. 12 : Game Gone Wrong

Never ever let me EVER get bored EVER again.

This is serious.

Very serious that even i have to make a mental note for myself.

Why?

Ask Raph.

...no seriously ask him.

...You guys still didn't leave this book and ask him didn't ya?

Fine. I'll explain.

Insert a dramatic cough and the music.

So i was terribly bored. Obviously.

It was the third night after the cookies and origami thing, and Raph and i have been on good terms. Both as Ao and Leo.

UNFORTUNATELY, that means nothing wierd or unusual happened. Which means a plain boring and cheesy night. And i have to warn you, i may like cheese but that doesn't mean i like cheesy stuffs.

Which means a terribly bored me.

I really, have no idea what to do.

Really.

I asked my tenth waifu,-Google duh-, and i still came up empty.

And i was having an art-block.

It was such torture, it's killing me slowly. And mind you i'm too young and handsome to die.

Ahem! Back to topic. Anyways.

So Raph and i were walking on the rooftops like usual, fooling around but still felt boring.

Untill i saw group of Foot ninjas.

..with walking sushi.

...and the skeleton werewolf from Twillight.

I was frozen for a while. Mainly because i got nothing to do, untill Raph grabbed my hand and literally 'shoved' me into the shadows.

"Why can't i fight?!" I asked as Raph started to walk away whilst unseathing his sais.

"How can you even fight?!!"

I shot him a glare stating 'I-frikkin-saved-your-sorry-shell-and-you-forget?' as i pat Stephen hanging on my waist by a leather rope i found in the dumpster.

Raph had the guts to roll him eyes.

Which annoys me to no end.

In the end, he fought alone before basiccly drags me away since the Foot increases and he got outnumbered.

"I don't think they'll find us here." Raph panted as we hid behind the shadows on an abandoned apartement's rooftop.

Yep, Foxy. What else?

I gave him a deadpan look, still pissed.

Realising the glare i'm sending, Raph raised his hands in surrender.

"Well i'm sorry, but i just can't let you get hurt y'know?"

I patted Stephen again.

Raph raised his eyebrow.

"You're fighting the whole Foot, with a frying pan?"

Okay, pissing me off is a thing, but making fun of Stephen? That's a whole new level.

"Watch and learn." I said, voice deadpanning as i kick one of the rooftop's tiles from the house beside us.

Raph sent me a gaping look.

I grinned from ear to ear.

"It's the game i like."

And the tile hit the ground with a loud crash.

"They're up there!"

"Race ya hot-head!" The wide grin still etched on my face as i jumped over the rooftop, heading straight to the Foot army, Stephen held up above my head.

"Move or lose your head!" I cheered, slicing off one of the Footbots' head just as i reached the ground behind it.

"It's another turtle freak!"

"Get him!"

"Sorry sweetheart," i easily dodges a kick before smoothly slicing another head off.

"Not today." A wink.

And we fight.

And that is seriously one moment i terribly regret in my whole entire life.

Because, i didn't realise the Foot planned this.

Because, i didn't realise they were after me.

If only i did. If only i realised it sooner. I had the gut feeling i shouldn't be Ao today when i was still being Leo. But i ignored it, thinking i was being too paranoid as Leo.

If only i didn't.

As Ao, my guard was at the most vulnerable state. So my back was open, and i didn't realise it sooner.

The next thing i knew, i was gasping for breath, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I heard Raph calling my name, i heard TigerClaw roared in response, i still heard the voices of Footbots, and footsteps creeping closer to me.

Everything is blurry. I can only make up blobs of colors and shapes. The ringing in my ear became louder. My limbs felt like jellyfishes.

The sting in my next become hotter, like it's on fire. So i reached up, and desperately trying to tug away the dart sticking out as black and red blob figures becoming closer to me.

No. No. Not this. Not this, please.

Something hard hit my head. No doubt a fist.

And i can't fight back. I was paralysed.

I fell down to the concrete like a big sack of potatoes. Body feeling numb and cold. My eyelids can't even move larger than a half.

Raph shouted. I recognised his voice. Yet i can't bring myself to look up.

Just as i felt myself being lifted, my eyes dropped, and everything turns black.

 **I'm sorry please don't kill me..**


	13. 13 : Chasing Luck

My head's throbbing and felt heavy, like it just got hit with Thor's mighty Mjölnir.

And my ears oh my goodness, someone turn off the alarm.

Wait a minute, that's not an alarm..

Well not mine in that case, i remember putting 'What Does The Fox Say' song as my alarm ringtone last time.

So...what was that ringing noise.

I slowly cracked open my eyes, squinting against the sudden brightness when i saw a blob thingamajig staring at me.

Then the blob clears up and i'm face to face with the most horrendous thing in the whole world.

"HOLY SWEET MACARONNIS WHAT THE FIRETRUCKIN' HECK IS THAT???!??" I screeched, -er, yelled,-in somewhat unmanly way-, as in reflex, punched that thing away.

It was Dexter.

...wait wait, what's his name again?

"Caaaareefullzz zwith the amandebelzzz you jeerkkkzzz." He said. Or buzzed.

Atleast that's what i think he said..

"Well it's your fault! Do you know how scary it was to wake up and see you?!," i shuddered

"Very creepy."

"ZzzzHeyzzz!!"

"About time he woke up."

Aye, Fishy-face.

"Do i know you?" I asked, scratching my bald head for effect. Also tilting my head a bit to the side.

"Mister slimy-literally-fish-out-of-the-water with... metal.. legs..?" I drawled, still using the confused tone.

Play the card Ao, play the card.

"That's Xever to you, turtle."

"I got a name, and your mom could've pick a simpler one for you." I deadpanned, giving him a blank look.

I always wanted to say that.

He growled whilst Rahzar chuckled in the background.

Oh wait, there are Bebop and Rocksteady too.

"Is that a.. pig?"

"Warthog! A warthog! See what i'm talking Rocksteady?! They always got me wrong!"

"Aye that sometimes happened to me too, Bebop."

"And that's a.. rhino. What is this? Animal Parade or something?" I cried in frustation, waving my arms in the air.

"See! He ain't got yours wrong Rocksteady! He got mine wrong!"

"It's okay Bebop, maybe next time."

"Hello! I'm talking here." I said, yet those two are still ignoring me.

"Rood." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Enough." TigerClaw roared from my back, and instinctively i turned at him.

I pretended to be surprised,

"HOLY MCNUG- FUDGE!" I yelped when i fell straight to the floor.

Okay, maybe a bit too dramatic but, oh well.

Bebop and Rocksteady snickers loudly, so i shot them both a glare and threw Stephen at them.

"Bish, that hurts." I gritted, surprised that they let still left Stephen alone hanging by my side before i threw him. Maybe they're not expecting frying pan to be deadly?

Well then the Foot is an idiot.

"Check it out Rocksteady! Neat frying pan!" Bebop chuckled, picking up Stephen from the ground since Stephen only hitted Rocksteady,-but he's rubbing his head so, score!-.

He twirled Stephen in his hands before Stephen decided to hit his head, hard.

"Ow! What the heck man! That frying pan hurts!" He squealed as Stephen rolled his way towards me.

Don't ask how, i have no idea either.

"Aw, Stephen hun. I knew you won't leave me." I cooed, hugging my friend tightly.

I saw TigerClaw twitches his eye along with Fishface and Rahzar.

Speaking of TigerClaw, he needs a nickname.

"What is this." Only one person can pull of a question into a statement, and that person is...

Walah, The Cheese Grinder!

...I mean Shredder.

No seriously, he's standing on an invisible wall above us before dramatically,-thank you whoever you are who corrected Author on this-, dropped down with a dramatic crouch before dramatically standing up.

When you are in Foot Clan, so much drama are happening. Especially Shredder since, he's all vendetta vendetta shiz type of guy, so.. yeah.

...I hate soap operas.

"Oh hello, you are wearing a funny hat." I said with my best Little Prince impression.

I love that movie. I cried like, four times watching it.

All his henchmen bowed before him ofc. Whilst i just sat there, on the dusty floor, cradling Stephen.

I wonder how i looked like to him?

A wierd smol turtle that apparently looks like the leader of his nemesis' sons but with black eyes and is craddling and kissing a frying pan.

Don't forget the scarf. The green scarf.

...Why do i sounded like a wierd hobo with acute case of Scizophrenia?

Wait, how do you write it again? ((Author is seriously confused)).

"Master Shredder, i-" Tin Can raised his palm and TigerClaw instantly shuts up.

Huh, wonder if i can do that. It'll be cool, and perfect because then, i can finally have my Space Heroes marathon peacefully.

Tin Can,-i'm sticking with that name for him. Suits him better.-, stared at me straight in the eyes. Or eye, in his case.

He's half-blind right? Right? I mean, i would be creepy, but cool, if his burnt eye actually still works, but still.

Cricket voice.

"You know, a picture would lasts longer." I spoke up, shrugging.

Bebop and Rocksteady silently chuckling again. And oh, Sushi is flicking their heads.

"Who are you."

"Knock knock."

For the first time in ,-probably-, his lifetime, i saw Tin Can raised his no-longer-existing eyebrow.

"Knock knock joke, never heard of 'em?" I quirked my eyebrow too, staring at him expectantly.

"I don't have time for this!"

"No game no answer."

"You think this is a joke!"

"Who said so? It's just my price for answer." I shrugs again.

"Knock knock." Tin Can silently sighs whilst motioned Bebop to answer.

Score!

"Uh, Who's there?"

"Nunya."

"Nunya who?"

"Nun. Ya. Business. There you go." I shooed, looking at Tin Can.

He growled. Unseathing the-... why do i forget that word?

...Ugh...-claw thingies.

I stared blankly, again, my grin vanishes into straight line.

"Wolverine. Very original."

Rocksteady and Bebop burst out laughing.

"Answer the question!"

"I did answer it!"

Tin Can looked like he wanted to strangle me.

To save his life from high blood pressure, i quickly spoke up,

"I know i shouldn't've keep this as a secret. You figured me out, you are so so smart..." I sighs dramatically, looking down.

"Actually i'm..." paused for effect anddd...

"The Doctor."

Silence.

Sushi furrowed his forehead.

"Doctor who?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Enough!"

I stared at Tin Can again.

"Seriously, is your vocabulary only revolves around 'Who are you', 'enough', and 'answer'?"

Man, i love teasing Tin Can.

Yet, my elf eyes see that this is going to be a loooong night. Longer than Thranduil's age.

Speaking about curfew, i wonder what excuse Sensei is going to tell the others...

... By the way, i love Thranduil, his hair is always #onfleek and way softer than Elleth's.

Also, his fashion sense is better than the Kardashians.

...Wait, what are we talking about?

 **LINEBREAKGUYS**

 **Raph's POV**

"Guys! Guys!" I panted, stumbling my way to the lair's entrance.

"Oh hey Raph."

"HE'S CAUGHT!"

Donnie stopped typing in his self-made laptop and looked up.

"Who? Casey?"

"Uh no."

"Slash?"

"No."

"Leatherhead?!!" Mikey asked in bewilderment, popping out from the kitchen with pizza in his hand.

"What? No!"

"Dr. Rockwell?"

"No."

"Then who-"

"What is going on here?"

Just what i needed, Splinter.

"Nothing Sensei." I quickly answered, sweat dropping.

"Doesn't sound like it to me."

"Well.. i.."

"Explain."

Splinter raised his eyebrow and i can sense he's ready to do pressure point.

I gulped.

"You see.. i..."

Here goes.

"Metthismutantturtleatfirstihatehimbutthenwegotalongandwebecamefriendsandigotmadandpunchedhimimadehimupsetsoigavehimcookiesbtwhelivesinthisawesomeplaceandhepaintsgrafittisandnowhescaughtbythefootbcsitsmyfaultsoineedtosavehim.."

Both Donnie and Mikey stared at me wierdly whilst Splinter is wearing a blank face.

Which usually doesn't mean a good thing.

"Go."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Go. Save your friend. Michelangelo, Donatello, go with your brother."

We nodded and started running off untill i skidded into halt.

Something seems... off..

"Wait, where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

Right. There is no one to command us around by now.

"Just go. Leonardo is busy."

I quirked an eyeridge.

"For what?"

"Personal errands. I will explain later. Now go!"

I nodded and took off, wiping any doubts nor thoughts from my head. That would be another matter.

Right now, i'm coming for you, Otouto.

 **STILLNOLUCK**

 **Splinter's 3rd POV (yay!)**

The aged rat sighed as he watched his sons took off, leaving to save their brother, yet unknown.

The Grand Master strolled towards the Dojo, his room, and locks the door, inhaling the scent of incense he had put up just before Raphael barges in.

Splinter stared at the wooden shrine in his room, tired eyes trailing off to the milky white stone hanging by thin brown rope on the shelf. The candlelight glinted on its surface.

"What have your son gotten himself into, Neri?" He breathed silently, closing his eyes as he prepared himself to be whisked to the Astral Plains, breeze of the sea entered his nostrils.

 **Alternate chapter title : Sassing the Foot Clan.**

 **OH LOOK. WE GOT A HINT ON AO'S PAST. YE.**


	14. 14 : Look! UFO!

I'm screwed.

Definitely, screwed.

"NO ONE TOUCHES STEPHEN BUT ME! NUH UH! NOPE!" I screamed at TigerClaw who dares to try and take my dear frying pan away from me.

His eye twitched.

"Give me that." He seethed, claws unseathing.

I stared at them.

Woah, his nails are pretty sharp and groomed for a villain. Wonder where he did his manicure? I mean, no animal salon around here who takes on tiger's claws. Wait, hah! Tiger's claw! Betcha that's where he got his name- okay stop.

"Hand it over."

Pink. Wait no. Purple. But that didn't match his scarf. Blue nails? No, he'll looked like he got wierd illness or something. Green? Nay. Yellow looks wierd, i mean in Donnie's book, yellow nails mean an illness-that-i-forgot-the-name. Red will looked too flamboyant, but it suits Shredder though.

Speaking of nails, i think i'm painting mine too.

"Hey!"

Black? Ugh, green is not a good skin complexion, so nope. Maybe blue. I like blue.

I saw TigerClaw's claws,-that's kinda confusing-, reaching out to touch Stephen.

By reflex, i slapped his hand away, clutching Stephen tightly to my chest and hisses.

Yes. Hisses.

Didn't sound like snakes' tho. Wait, do reptiles' hisses all sounded the same?

"Touch him and i'll cut your neck off and hang your puny head on the fence and watch as rats feast upon your eye." I seethed, still holding Stephen tightly.

No offense to Master Splinter tho. Sorry Sensei.

TigerClaw growled and suddenly lunged at me.

"Eeep! Take him!" I squealed,-yes, squealed-, while scrambling out from the way, throwing Bebop at TigerClaw instead.

And that's how they ended at the floor, TigerClaw ontop of Bebop.

Bro that's gay. No offense tho, because TRUUUUU WUUUVVVV- ahem! Back to topic. The weather is sunny- okay wrong information.

"If you want free hugs, you could've give me a warning! Stupid clingy cats!" I muttered, crossing my arms.

Another growl escaped his vocal cords,-ahah! I'm being smart, lol-.

Whoopsie daisy. Best not to make the kitten angry.

Kitten- wait! That's it! Hello Kitty!

Then the sound of click enters my senses and suddenly, i have a gun aimed at my face.

Yes people, i hAVE A GUN AIMED AT MY FACE.

WHAT THE FRICK SHOULD I DO? PANICK?! BUT SOMEONE SAID WE CAN'T BE PANICKING! WHERE'S THE HANDBOOK OF THIS? I DEMAND ANSWERS!

"Stephen, if i die, tell Raph not to touch my Space Heroes DVDs. And tell Captain Ryan i'm sorry i missed his annual marathon. And tell me where is Gandalf? For i much desire to speak with him. Before i die."

...Wrong fandom, whoops.

I'm sorry.

"Who's Gandalf?" Wolfy from Twillie,-i'm soooo calling him that, sue me-, asked, scratching his head.

I gasped.

"DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! OH WAIT, DO YOU HAVE A COW? NEVERMIND, DISHONOR ON WHOEVER THAT KID YOU HAVE IN YOUR CORNY SHOW!" I rambled, pointing frantically at him with Stephen like a mad man- err, turtle.

The baddies,-ahah! Good one me!-, all turned confused and offering me strange looks. Making me even more pissed off.

What sense of education has Cheese Grinder ever puts into their heads?! Atleast, can he also gave them something else other than manicures and vendetta stuffs???

...I like cheese tho..

"You have a kid?" Sushi asked, looking at Wolfy confusingly.

"It's what the program wanted." He shrugs.

"And you watch it turtle?"

"Again for the billionth time, i got a name. And second, yes i do. It's so corny that i love it. And how come you never realised you have been falling in love with a guy in woman body suit?"

Cricket sound.

"Wait a second. You know he is Bradford?" Hello Kitty,-that suits him-, said, pointing at Wolfy.

I gulped.

Fudgeballs.

Remember what they say, sometimes to deny the truth, you have to tell the truth.

Like what Merlin did one time to Arthur.

"You mean I was right? Ahah! Called it! Although you didn't look like a Bradford.." I said, fist bumping the air for effect.

I deserve a Grammy people, come on!

Hello Kitty then walks away.

I'm crossing fingers that he'll buy it.

Twenty minutes passed,-i think. No clock here-, and he returned.

With Cheese Grinder behind him.

Fudge.

I gulped again, my hands started sweating as i watched Tin Can,-Cheese Grinder is too long guys, sorry-, marched towards me slowly. Because apparently it gives off the dramatic effect.

Please buy it Please buy it Please buy it Please buy it Please buy it Please buy it Please buy it-

((Copy paste lol))

"You look familiar.."

...SHITE

SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE

MISSION FAILED ABORT ABORT

ABORT MISSION

AUTHOR!! I SAID ABORT MISSION!

WHY AM I BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL???

Distraction, i need a distraction, where is my smoke bomb-

Oh no.

I'm in Ao mode. I don't have my gears..

MENTAL BREAKDOWN.

Wait wait wait...

"Are you-"

"OH LOOK AT THAT! A UFO! IT'S SHINING SO BRIGHTLY AND IT HAS YOUR FACE ON IT!!"

Only Bebop and Rocksteady buy it.

Aw come on!

Hang on, if i could just-

"Nice try turtle. But you can't trick us." Kitty growled.

"Yes i do. Infact, i just did you see.." I said, putting on a mischevious grin.

His face instantly turns into the confused angry one. Oh i know! Confangry!

"What do you-"

Not letting him finish, i leaped to him, tackling his legs.

He fell down. Not so gracefully i might add.

I guess not all cats always land on their feet.

When Sushi tried to kick me away, i was already on my feet. Backflipping before doing a round house to his head.

When Tin Can unseathed his claws,-still forgot the claw thingies' name-, i stops. My eyes went huge.

"Raph!" I yelled. Looking straight dead behind his back.

All of them turn around. Weapons out.

...To find no one. Sadly.

As much as i was tempted to say 'zonk!', it'll blew my cover away. So i kept silent as i snooped away from the confused and baffled ninjas.

And they call themselves master when yet, they fall for the old textbook prank!

 **What am I doing with my life**


	15. 15 : Turtle To The Rescue!

"My son."

"HOLY CHEESE MCNUGGETS!" I screeched, falling over on my shell as I do. Feeling stupid when I realised it's just Sensei.

Welp.

..Hang on, Sensei?

..Shite.

"Oh hey! Hi! Sensei! Didn't see you there, I was just uhh... looking for the bathroom so, bye!" I dashed for my room. But before I could even get two steps, I was yanked back by my green scarf.

Oh come on!

"Where have you been?!" He yelled, and I half flinched because it's so loud like, why you need to shout??

"I'm pretty sure I'm only 10 centimeters away from you, no need to shout.." I grumbled.

Sensei rolled his eyes,-yes! Pretty rare, huh?-, and sighed. Looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Raphael and the others just left to look for you."

Oh that's nice, Raph cares about me- hOLD THE PHONE, THEY WHAT?!!

"THEY DID THE FRICKLE WHAT???!!!!!!"

So many exclamation and question marks..

Noticing my utterly, disastrous state, Sensei fills me up about the whole thingamajig.

"Raphael told us about you, or rather your alter-self. And now they are looking for you at Shredder's."

"And here I thought I can escape that abomination of a Cheese Grinder." I muttered, crossing my arms and pouting.

"I told them that your Leonardo-self is going for a solo mission."

"Oh that's great! Infact, tell them that I went to Central America and learns Spanish!"

"Leonardo."

"Okay okay, sorry. ...do they have nandos tho?"

"Leonardo Aoi Coral Hamato."

"Geez some- OKAY OKAY PUT THAT CANE DOWN! DON'T HIT ME!" I screamed as I ducked the cane Sensei used as a walking stick, which is also a whip and a hitter combined into one lean mean green stick.

Who even invents that cane?

He groaned and rubs his forehead, the things he'll do whenever he's frustated.

"So.. now what?"

"I don't know. Go look for them or something, do whatever you want, just don't kill anyone in the process."

I saluted. Attack on Titan styled salute.

SIE SIND DAS ESSEN- Okay, I'll shut up.

"I will. Although, about the killing part... I don't think i can exactly... do that."

"..What did i ever do to your mother? Why did she left me with you?"

"Umm.. because you married her sister..?"

"That was rhetorical."

"Oh."

"Honestly, just. Go."

"Wow, that's kinda cold. I was thinking of an advice or something but noooo.."

"..Actually, I have one. Don't die."

"Aye aye capt'n. Come Stephen, let us hurry to save our brothers!"

 **INEEDABREAK**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"For goodness sake- Why the heck are you even here Deadpool?! This book just got into PG rating because you are here!"

"...meh."

"Outta here! Shoo shoo! And get Fix it Felix Jr. To fix the fourth wall. Again."

"Awwwwwww..."

"..If i'm buying you chimichangas, will you get out?"

"Okay. Bye sweetheart!~"

"..What the freak just happened?"

((Apparently author got drunk from coffee. She's screaming and trembling in her room because she's super hyped that she couldn't even type words correctly. And the thing is, she never uses auto-correct..

She's frustated because she can't type the 'are we there yet' repeatedly because of it, and no one is there to pointed out she could just use copy-paste..))

 **LINEBREAK**

"How Donnie even manages to break through the window using a gum and a compass is beyond me." I grumbled, chomping furiously on my blueberry bubblegum as i hid behind the pillars on the rooftop outside Tin Can's dorm.

Phew! That was a long sentence.

Anywaysies, the room is dark. The whole place is dark. Where the heck is everybody?

As if in cue, the lamp suddenly lights up, making me yelped before quickly regaining my composure and hide in the shadows.

Talk about major illuminati. Illumi-NUTTY! HAHAH! TAKE THAT AUTHO- OKAY OKAY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IN THIS BOOK!

Back to our recent topic. Ahem!

...with, Conan O'Brien and Oprah Winfrey. Starring; Tin Can. Whoops.

Anywho, Piggy-bank walked in followed by his sidekick the Ugly Unicorn. Hello Kitty close behind with Sushi and Twillie, followed by Hot-head and-

...Oh. I guess i found them.

...And how did they even manage to knock Mikey out? That kid even moves in his sleep! I demand to know!

All goes just like the standard hollywood movie, bad guys interrogating the good guys with dramatic effects along some threats given and thrown here and there. Yeah, very Michael Bay, whatta trash.

..Untill I saw Tin Can actually unseathing his claw things and lunged off towards Raph,-who's the only turtle awake btw. They are only interrogating him.

"This calls for drastic measure."

Cue the James Bond theme please.

Dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun-

Oh what the heck, sneaking in the shadows is too mainstream.

..Meh. Batman mode flipped on.

Using Stephen, I broke the glass window in one hit. Shatters of prickly glasses scattered everywhere, creating a very very loud noise.

"Nananananananananananana BATMAN!" I cackled, swooping in with my green scarf flowing behind me, part of it covering my face.

I am the darkness. Fear me. Boo.

"It's the turtle!"

"No! This is pATRICK!" I yelled, whacking Twillight McWerewolf unconscious with Stephen before swinging to battle.

"YO WARTHOG! I GOT A KISS DELIVERY FOR YA!"

"Really?! From who?!"

"Yo' mama." And bang! Two out, ...one.. three.. four more to go!

Unicorn is a little bit mad at me for knocking out Piggy. He's lowering himself on the ground and scoffed, lunging at me with his horn aimed at my head.

When the sharp tip is just an inch away from my face, I easily sidestepped him. Tripping his feet with my own which made him hurled over to the wall and knocked out unconcious.

"Olé."

"Kid! Honestly focus!"

I froze. My eyes twitched.

"AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU FINALLY REMEMBER MY NAME! GOOD GRIEF PEOPLE, IT'S NOT THAT LONG! ONLY TWO LETTERS GET IT RIGHT!" I screeched, banging Sushi in the face with Stephen for no apparent reason.

..Wait, we're supposed to be fighting. Right right, okay Ao, gotta focus- oh look! I see a coin!

I kneeled down on the floor to pick the shiny golden coin up, also managing to dodge Hello Kitty's deadly punch in the process.

Can't. Resist. Shiny. Things.

...Nah not really, I was just hoping I can buy another bubblegum with it.

"Hey kid-,"

I growled at Raph despite the fact he just kicked Kitty in da face, in which said turtle just shrugs.

Snake.

"I'm covering Shredder. You take care of the rest, think you can do that?"

"What- hOLY, are you crying?!" Raph asked in bewilderment, eyes wide as saucers.

I sniffed as I wiped another tear.

"You grew up so fast.." I said, blowing my nose to my scarf as Raph just stood there, baffled.

He is one true leader. So responsible, much fabulous, maybe it is time I passed down my throne onto my beloved son- hold the phone, what are we doing again?

Oh right. Fighting. Okay. I got this.

"Knock 'im dead."

Raph looked at me sideways and grinned,

"Will do. Don't die."

A mischevious smile spreads on my face like a nuttella spread ontop of my pancakes in the morning.

"Oh trust me, this fight will be wholy unfair," I twirled Stephen in my hands as Footbots started to appear along with Kitty Wuss Puss.

"For them."

 **WHEREISTHEDAMNEDLINEBREAK**

 **Raph's POV**

This, is ridiculous.

So yeah, when I said to Ao to take care the rest, I didn't really expect... this.

I mean guys, he took down atleast hundreds of elite footbots in less than three minutes. Good grief, that kid is scary.

...And so is that frying pan.

As much as I was tempted to stay and watch the kid chasing around TigerClaw,-yes! chasing-, like a maniac with his trusty frying pan, I was kinda busy holding off Shredder. So that he can't kill us.

But damn. I really wanted to watch him.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Ao's POV**

Okie, so. Raph is fighting Tin Can, who is doing the whole vendetta speech again, and I am getting bored from chasing Hello Kitty.

"Aw come on! Can you do something else than running?! Like, I don't know, teleporting or something?!" I whined, pointing Stephen at Hello Kitty who is now in mid way climbing one of the tall pillars. Like what cats usually did whenever they're scared, climbing tall trees and hissing.

Well.. that's a rare sight alright..

Kitty shook his head frantically.

I pouted.

"Come one kitty! Here kitty kitty, meow. Puss puss. Come down, pwweeeaaaseee?" I begged, throwing literally anything on my reach at TigerClaw just so I can get him to climb down.

In the end, I got nothing else except to throw the remainings of the elite footbots I once fought.

"Here kitty kitty, wuss puss."

Said large cat hissed at me and I frowned.

So I threw Stephen at him.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Bad!" I scolded when his large body fell down with a loud thump. Stephen rolling to my side.

..Oh shoot, the guy ain't breathin'! Mamma mia! Cazo! Puitho! I'm sorry for Italian and Sindarin speakers! I know those are bad words! Blame Ezio and Thranduil for it!

"Stephen, when I said punish him, it doesn't mean to kill him! I will get in jail for animal cruelty!"

"Uhh, kid! You're a turtle!"

"I did not ask you Hot-head!"

"Silence! You will tell-"

"Oh for the love of Valar, I am not talking to you, Cheese Grinder! Shut up! Shutetity up! Up! Shut up!" I screamed, banging my head with Stephen at each word I spoke out.

"...Does that hurt?"

"Felt like I just got hit by bus, just peachie."

Tin Can started to continue his speech and fight with Raph, leaving I bored.

"Hello? I'm still here.." I said at one point, but the two stone heads are too busy fighting at eachother.

"Childrens.." I muttered, grumpily retrieving a stick,-that came out of nowhere-, and walked to Kitty's dead body.

" 'Ello? Are you dead?" I said, poking at Kitty's fluffy arm.

Sooooo fluffy. The fluffiest thing out of all the fluffy things in fluffy land. I could literally go all Nyan Cat on him.

"Come on kitty! You are Hello Kitty! You're supposed to say 'Hello' back!"

"..Fine. Hey mister Cheese Grinder?," I turned towards the fighting jocks, one arm raised.

"Since your cat is kind of dead here, can I have his body? I want to make a free stuffed pillow. His fur is very fluffy."

Raph and Tin Can then dissappeared behind a metal door and few seconds later, a large explosion was heard.

".. sooo, did he say yes?" I asked at Raph who is jogging towards me.

He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"You wanted a pillow out of the body of your enemy. Wow. You're a lot more twisted than I thought you would be."

"Hey. It's fluffy. And free. What more can I ask?"

Raph gave me a look before moving to Mikey and Donnie's unconscious bodies.

"Hey kid?"

"Aye?"

"Could use a bit help here."

"Eeeehhhhhhhhh...no."

"Please?"

"...nah"

"Come on."

"Nope. Nada. Nay."

"...I'll make cookies."

"Make it double chocolate."

"Okay."

"And extra chocolate chips."

"Fine."

"And-"

"Just get your shell over here!"

"Fine fine! Geez!" I raised both of my arms, walking towards him before slunging Donnie's body easily over my shoulder.

And then we walk out. Like a bOSS.

Much swag. Such wow. I'm the freaking CEO. Can't resist memes. I got 7,934 memes in my gallery, fite me.

...Wait wait..

"I FORGOT STEPHEN."

"You what?"

"I FORGOT STEPHEN."

"Who?"

"THE FRYING PAN."

"...oh."

"OH?! JUST OH?!!! OH MY GOODNESS WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!"

"Kid, you're not the one who has to fight Shredder. We're having a hard time back then-"

"I DON'T CARE. MUST. GET. STEPHEN. BACK. TOP PRIORITY."

"Wait wait kID! YOU CAN'T JUST-! OKAY! Okay we'll get him back! Just get down from there! You can't just climb on an electricity pole!"

"Try me."

"Ugh."

 **LINEBREEEAK**

"STEPHEN DARLIN'! MUAH!" I yelled happily, craddling Stephen on my hands the like most precious thing in the whole world.

Mah bootehful son.

"Shh! Keep it down! Shredder will-"

"You can't run from me, turtles."

Raph groaned and went to fight off Tin Can again.

I felt bad for doing this to him, but right now I'm currently busy hugging and kissing Stephen that I don't care anything else in this world.

Fire is everywhere btw. Shouldn't we call the firefighters for this? And I'm suing Raph because he's the one who started the explosion.

..meh.

 **WHEREISIT**

"You can not escap-"

Bang!

"..Kid."

"Yeap?"

"You can't just hit Shredder with a frying pan."

"Meh, like I care. Now come on, we gotta get outta 'ere."

"...fire is everywhere."

"So?"

"Exits are closed."

"So?"

".. We can't get out."

"..Are you afraid of heights, hot head?"

"Huh?"

 **LINEBREAK**

"TURTLE TO DA RESCUE!"

"KID, IF YOU DROP ME, I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"Relax! I got this, hot head!"

Current mood : swinging like Tarzan using zeppeline with Raph clinging by my shoulder. Oh, and the zeppeline is designed for one turtle only. Whoo! I'm a badass. I plugged out my USB once without pressing the 'eject' button. I'm awesome.

..We're getting off topic here.

"Anndddd fix the landing! Whoo! What a ride!" I cheered once our feet landed on the rooftop, near the place where we stuffed Don and Mikey at.

"Raph!"

"Raph! Aannnddd.. who's this?" Mikey asked, big blue eyes wide as he started to poke my scarf.

I slapped his hand away.

"The name's Ao. You must be Mikey."

He gasped.

"HE KNOWS MY NAME!! D! HE KNOWS MY NAAAAMME!!! HE'S A JEDIII!!!!!"

"I ain't! I'm Slytherin all day and night."

"..So this is your friend?" Donnie asked, raising an eyeridge at Raph who's currently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeeah.. He's Ao, as he told you guys."

"You look awfully familiar."

OhmygoodnessfortheloveofDragoonsbeardasgskdkgskalshagahjshajshdhsafortheloveofValarafsjkahakamamdmsa-

"Well duh, I'm a turtle. You're a turtle. 'Course we looked alike!"

"..uhuh. Where did you even meet him Raph?"

"Oh, hot head lost his sai once and I found it and gave it back."

"You mean you stole it."

"Same difference." I shrugged, sticking out my tongue at Raph who is death glaring me.

"So, what happened in Shredder's lair as both Mikey and I are knocked out cold?"

"Long story short, I killed Kitty, K.O.ed the other hench-men, destroyed atleast a week worth ninja-robots, and hit Metal Man with Stephen out cold."

"What?"

"First off Ao, you ain't killing anybody. TigerClaw's just.. traumatized and passed out. And you still can't just knock Shredder out with a frying pan."

"A frying pan?"

I patted Stephen, who is now back at his place by my side.

Silence.

"..Pizza anyone?"

"Thank you Mikey, I'm starving. Let's go!"

 **You know I was hoping that stuffed Tigerclaw pillow is actually real..**


	16. Bonus AU Short Story : Banjo

**Ao's POV** It was a dark and stormy night.

Lol. Cliché. Ahem!

Here we go. And by the way, just so you won't get confused, this is where everything is the same except I have a banjo. Which is an extra point.

BUT I STILL LOVE STEPHEN.

Enjoy.

 **LINEBREAK**

"I'M NAMING HIM JEFFERSON. SON OF JEFF."

"Kid! Get down from there!"

I started strumming the chords and sang.

Or well.. if you count belting out lyrics as singing.

Oh, and I have absolute zero knowledge on a banjo so.. strumming means.. pulling the strings fastly while pretending to know how to play it..

"I SEE A LITTLE SILLOUETHO OF A MAN,

SCARABOUSE SCARABOUSE WILL YOU DO DA PANDANGO???????!!!!!"

"You're waking the neighbours!"

I dodged a flying boot thrown at my direction from nearby window. A grumble about cats was heard before I screamed again.

"-VERY VERY FRIGHTENING

GALILEO

GALILEO

GALILEO

GALILEO-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Someone screeches and I dodged another flying thing. This time it's a fancy plate.

"I'M JUST A POOR BOY NOBODY LOVES ME

HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY."

"ENOUGH!!"

Holy cheesecake, did that guy just throw a freaking stove???

How did he defies physics????? I need to know!!!

"WHEN TOMORROW COMES (NEVER)

I'LL BE ON MY OWN (SINGLE HERE)

FEELING FRIGHTENED OF

THE THINGS THAT I DON'T KNOW (RAPH TEACH ME HOW TO DRIVE A CAR)

WHEN TOMORROW COMES

WHEN TOMORROW COMES

WHEN TO-MORROW FREA-KING COMES."

I dodged a flying toaster. The devil spawn it is.

"I AM SINGING HERE."

"Good grief no.."

"YES.

WAKE ME UP (WAKE ME UP INSIDE)

I CAN'T WAKE UP (TURN ON THE ALARM)

SAVEEEE MEEEHHHH (CALL ME MAYBE NAH DON'T I'M ASLEEP)."

"IDIOTIC GREEN PEOPLE!" A man yelled. He's looking out from the window, glaring at us.

Raph froze and i blinked. He then shuts off his window loudly. His wife,-probably-, was heard talking to him.

"Did he just-?"

"Aye."

"He didn't scream?"

"Straight white men.." I gritted through my teeth, pulling off few strings slowly to add the effect.

Raph shot me a blank look and I shrugged.

"Racist."

"He started it first!"

"Fine. Sorry if I offended any good people in this world."

Raph shot me a glare as we heard conversations coming from old man's window.

"I told them to shut up."

"Now now hun, sssshhh.."

The sound of kissing made me gag. My nose twitched when some.. slurping was heard.

Ew. Ew. Ew. Gross. Get a room.

"Stupid teenagers. Didn't they realise it's night? Whatsoever, what's with that green skin? And shell? What are they, turtles?"

A pause was heard and I raised my hand. Starting a countdown.

"Three.. Two.. One.."

Shrieks was hear and I cackled.

Booyah! I love karma!

When the lady and old man opened up their window again, we're already gone. Straight for my hideout.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Don't worry kitty. I shall sing a song for you, then you can come down. 'Kay? Okay." I craddled Jefferson. Fingers ready on the strings as Hello Kitty stared at me while tilting his head to side a bit.

Awwww.

Meanwhile, Raph paused fighting to stare at me in pure horror.

"Kid don't-!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN

SHAME ON ME YE-AAH (IKR)."

"Kid-"

"NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I shrieked. Very. Very. High pitch. Imagine the sound of Ring Wraiths in Lord of the Rings, only much higher.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." I shrieked again, ignoring the fact TigerClaw is already on the ground.

Cold. Unmoving. Dead.

Welp.

 **WELLTHEN**

"Your loyalty for your.. rat master is.. amusing."

"It's not just loyalty." Raph grounded out, gritting his teeth as he blocked Shredder's blow.

"And what, do I pray to know? He's nothing more but a hideous, disgusting-"

Oh hang on a freaking second.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!" I screeched, slamming Jeff on the side of his head.

A loud crack resounding through the room.

Amazingly, instead of Jeff breaking apart, it was Tin Can's helmet that broke off. Revealing his U-GLEAH face with a bloody broken nose.

"'CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD, HEY!" I sang at Tin Can's unmoving figure, cuddling the wooden banjo as Raph stared at me with eyes wide as saucers.

Mwahahaha.

 **HEREWEGO**

And done. Okay. Here's a few things to imagine :

-Shredder fighting against Splinter as nemesis, and they're arguing about their past and Splinter reminded Shredder 'bout their friendship, Shredder said no and Ao just popped in and screaming 'WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GEETING BACK TOGETHEEERRR' in which Mikey joins in by responding 'NEVER SAY NEVER' Raph and Donnie facepalms.

-Ao singing to Ice Cream Kitty 'ICE ICE BABY' with Mikey.

-Ao singing Beauty and the Beast theme whenever Don and April is in the room together.

-Ao hungry so he dramatically laid himself on Raph's lap and singing 'I JUST DIED IN YOUR ARMS TONIGHT' Raph responds with 'No'.

-Ao actually googled on how to play a banjo.

-Ao singing mellow songs whenever he's in his Leo emo mode.

-Ao having mini concerts using April's brush as the mic.

-Ao ft. Mikey duet 'Me, Myself and I'. Ao raps.

-Ao singing 'IF OUR LOVE IS TRAGEDY WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY' to Karai for kicks.

-Ao memorizing and singing 'THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD'

-Ao actually memorizes Moana's we know the way and the whole Hawaiian words. ((y'all won't believe this but I have to and I actually do. For school test. Really. The teacher's order.))

That's all for now. It's fun doing this project. Heh.

Here's a bonus of my everyday life (not like you guys'll read this but, meh.) ;

At school days :

-This doesn't look right

-I'm supposed to tie this tie where the frick does this thing go

-WHERE ARE MY SHOES

-Don't forget the thing don't forget the thing don't forget the thing-..

-SKETCHBOOKS ARE TOP PRIORITIES TO BRING

-AND MY PHONE

-Are you saying that there is no warm water left in the shower?????

-SHITE I FORGOT THE THING

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE EXAM TODAY

-Pbbft, what? Of course I did my homework, that'll be silly if I didn't.. *sweatdrops*

-Teacher : You can't eat in class

Me : BIH TRY ME

-Teacher : take off your hoodie, dresscode except uniforms are not allowed.

Me : ...Nah.

-...Is today Tuesday or Thursday?

-..Wait, it's FRIDAY??!

-Whoop wrong uniform

-I hate Chinese Course..

-MOM WE GOT EXTRA CLASSES AGAIN BE BACK AT 3, LOVE YOU

-I have no friends

-Wtf is the sun????????

-What am I doing

-don't sleep don't sleep don't sleep-

-Ugh

-I hate history

-Why dead people??

-I hate these skirts.. so short!!!

-*nose twitches*

Resonsible (overprotective) oldest big sister mode on :

-GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK

-Dad, the kitchen explodes.. again.

-Where is the broom???

-dO NOT TOUCH THE FRYING PAN UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE

-You can't just- dear Valar, yOU CAN'T JUST ASK A GUY OUT AILYN YOU ARE STILL YOUNG (AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND WTF AILYN STOP. FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK.)

-This is why I have no life..

\- little siblings : *is sad*

Me : *gets out bazooka* who do I need to kill

-AIDANT! 'CAN' AND 'COULD' ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS GET IT RIGHT

-USE A FORK DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS

-Don't you dare step out from the house

-Come home at 6, SHARP. Or I'm calling the police.

-Tidy up your bed, tHIS IS NOT JUST YOUR ROOM.

-I need a therapy

-Screaming 25/8

-35782% DONE.

At weekend :

-Turn on the freaking Wi-Fi or I'm hunting you down

-OYA OYA

-DAGRO IN DAN YRCH

-Season Marathon!

-Still need to study

-Oh well

-SLEEP IN 'TILL NOON

-My bootehful pillow

-And blankets

-Burrito blanket

-dID SOMEONE SAY TURDLE

-SHOOT I FORGOT TO FEED SPIKE (my turtle. His full name is 'Wing Spiker'- my position in Volleyball-, so for short 'Spike'. Don't ask.)

-I gotta update da new chapter

-But me too tired..

-WritersArt block

When drawing :

\- *crying over anatomy*

-I need an inspiration.

-*Short search on google turns into ten hours of surfing the Internet*

-Wtf am I doing

-...This color looks bad wHAT AM I THINKING AM I FREAKING COLORBLIND OR WHAT

-This is why I drew sketches more than fully colored arts..

-*buys a thick 200 pages sketchbook* /two months later/ ...Mom? Can you get me another sketchbook? The same one with 200 pages.. Yeah, I finished the whole book already..

-*drawing rubishes*

-Teacher : What is this?

Me : ...Sorry. I'm studying legs and hands anatomy..

Teacher : you are drawing.

Me : tHIS IS A RESEARCH FOR SCIENCE

-Teachers are just so.. DONE at me for drawing at classes everytime. But they can't exactly get mad because well.. I actually finished my assignments.. *shrugs*

When updating fanfics (especially this book) :

-I wrote like a thous- 67 words????

-Too much commmas,

-Too much repeated words..

-LEt'S TaKE A bReAK

-*crying*

-Okay so we gotta update- oh look! ((Name)) just updated a new chapter!

-*googles the lifespan of a cactus*

-*watches a whole ballet documentary* (??????)

-WHAT IS THE COLOR OF AO'S SCARF I FORGET

-Wait.. *squints* Didn't I just kill TigerClaw two minutes ago?? Why am I typing his death, again??

-Mom : Dinner!

Me : NOT YET

-...Why the heck I'm writing the history of World War II, oh my goodness Nutty, you are not working on your essay pls

-CRAMPED HANDS

At outdoors :

-GET AWAY FROM ME DEMONS

-Must. Find. The. Book. Store.

-Mom : *drags me into a clothing shop*

Me : *whispers* Save me..

-WHERE. IS. THE. BOOKSTORE.

-Oh look a coin!

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO BOOKSTORE

-I won't go out unless I am allowed to wear my t-shirt and jeans.

-NOT THE SKINNY JEANS THEY ARE EVIL CONTRAPTIONS

-My best friend is my turtle and the plant that grew on my neighbour's rooftop

-My sense of going out is climbing on the rooftops

-I AM SEEING THE BRIGHT LIGHT

-*following the signal of free Wi-Fi*

-AILYN AIDANT GET OVER HERE

-AND DO NOT TOUCH THAT GLASS STATUE

-Who? That two kids? No, I am not related to them..

-*is awkward and super.. awkward*

-Sales : Please check out our store!

Me : *confused*..take...out.. your store..??

-*blanks out every five seconds*

-I hate social life

...So yeah. To sums up my condition.

..Bye potatoes.


	17. 16 : Getting Married Umm What?

"And here I present to you.. walah! The Lair..." Mikey said with a flourish.

I faked gape.

"Whoa! That is so awesome!!"

Aye.

As awesome as a house you live in yourself. Meh.

"You got a tire-swing!"

Mmhhmm...

"Oh, kitchen!"

That's what I'm talking about.

"Hey wait stop!"

I ignored Donnie as I skipped over to the fridge. Practically raiding all the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

"You can't do that!"

"Fhwath?" I mumbled through mouth full of gummy worms, looking at Donnie with a raised eyeridge.

"You can't just barge into someone's house and started eating their food!"

"Uhuh. Okay." I said half-hearted, walking away from the fridge I just raided and flopped down to the sofa.

Cue Donnie groaning and locking himself up in his lab. Eh. Typical.

Mkay.

What to do.

What to do.

What to do.

"Hey Mikey, when's the pizza comin' ?" I asked out of the blue, looking at my orange clad little bro- I mean! Big brother upside-down.

I don't know why but I like being upside-down.

Don't ask.

...It's a Bat thing.

Did you see???? The pun???????

"Should be about.. twenty or thirty minutes."

I groaned.

Why is the world so unfair. Whyyyyyyyy??????????

...this message was brought to you by Coca Cola.

I don't even like sodas what the heck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked at Mikey who's been staring at me with this huge goofy smile for the last thirty seconds.

Creepy.

"Raph said you're fourteen."

"And?" I drawled, watching as Mikey sat down beside me.

"So that means you're younger than me."

"Uhuh. So?"

"So...," He then suddenly kneeled down infront of me, like one of those guys in cliché romance soap operas Splinter likes to watch when they're proposing.

Wait, hold up. What.

My eyes widened and I quickly sat up. Staring at Mikey.

"What are you doing?"

Mikey sighed in this very dramatic way and looked to his feet.

"Ao. I know that we just met for few minutes-"

"Fourty-eight seconds and counting."

"-fourty-eight seconds and counting, but I really really wanted to do this so.." He then takes out a large Koko-Krunch box that came out of nowhere and proceeded to shove it into my hands.

I eyed him carefully as I rumaged inside the box. Taking out a brightly coloured green Ring Pop.

Ooh! It's green tea flavour!

Wait.. did that flavour even exist?

Oh well. Whatever.

"Will you be my little brother?" Mikey hastily said, giving out tHIS REALLY ADORABLE PUPPY EYES AWW HOW CAN I RESIST-

I coughed few times just to avoid my face from turning as red as Raph's mask.

That eyes are so unfair. How can anyone resist those damned shiny big blue eyes just- dangit.

"Yes Mikey, I will be your little brother." I said, seriously

I mean, eh, why not.

I swear. I saw rainbows and fluffy pink nyan cats coming out from the background as Mikey squealed and practically jumped up and down.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He screeched, hugging me tightly as he twirled around like a madman.

"What's going on over there?"

"PIZZA!" I screamed and high-tailed my way to the upcoming redhead A.K.A April.

"Wow. Looks like we got another turtle on board, what's your name?" April spoke up as I grabbed two pizzas from the box she carries. And Casey is gaping like a fish behind her.

Ha. I'm living in a World of Goldfish.

I stared at her with a slice of pizza in my mouth and another in my hand. I take another bite and smiled at her.

"My name's Jeff." I said in right before I snatched a box of pizza right from her hands.

I ran away fron her, cackling like the Evil Witch from Dora The Explorer before sitting down beside Mikey. Ignoring April and Casey's gaping face.

"Little brother has brought food." I said.

Mikey nodded.

"Thank you little brother. Big brother appreciates your effort." He said solemnly.

"Little brother noted your gratitude."

And then we dig in.

"Oh hello April. Don't mind the green-scarf-wearing-frying-pan-wielder turtle over there. He's mental." Raph said as he walked in, grabbing a pizza from April as both Mikey and I protested.

"Hey!"

"Says the Hothead!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue at Raph's deadpan face.

"You call yourself 'Batman'."

"I am!"

"You broke into someone's apartment."

"Nobody lives in there anymore."

"You said 'No, this is Patrick!' at the Foot."

"It was a rare moment! I need memes! Fite mehh.."

"You chased Tiger Claw all around the Foot HQ."

"Mhmm."

"You hit Shredder with a frying pan."

At that, everyone paused. Even Mikey with his pizza midway into his wide open mouth.

Oh hey look, Donnie is outside of his cave again. Ha.

"You hit- what!" Donnie asked incredously, looking at me in shock.

I shrugged and pat Stephen on my side.

"Hey. It was either listening to him giving out three-hours evil speech or knocking him out. Your call."

"I don't know guys, but he's pretty chill to me." Casey said, finally snapping off from his trance as he sat down oh-so-casually beside me.

"Casey Jones."

"Ao. Fourteen and counting. Grafitti artist. Nicknamed 'The Ghost' at subways because people are scared of my laugh,-don't ask-. No, I don't have salmonella. My specialty is teasing Hot-Head into insanity, and I like turdles." I rambled, popping a pepperonni into Mikey's mouth.

Don't get me wrong, but I actually dislike pepperonnis. I think they tasted weird.

Like, you are eating a piece of meat that is partly dried and thin and salty and just.. okay I'll stop.

Do you see my suffering when I eat pizza as Leo??? Do you see???

...Nah ya don't.

"Fourteen? What a rough time. Umm.. are you originally a person or a.. turtle?" April asked.

That made me pause for a moment.

Okay. Mind Palace go.

I can tell them I'm a turtle, but that's a bore. A human? Too far-fetched, and hoomans are boring. I can always tell them the truth since they don't even know that I'm Leo, but I can't risk it. Yet.

I mean, come on guys, how am I supposed to tell them that I originally started out as a Siren?

"I am originally a living breathing being. That's for sure." I said, my face is blank with no trace of emotion.

"So your name is..?" I asked quickly to change the subject, with a faked curiousity enthusiasm.

Blank face is not Ao. It's Leo. If they caught up with it, I'm doomed. Blank face is too risky. I repeat. Too risky. Abort abort.

"I'm April O'Neil."

"Nice ta' meet'cha." I saluted, grinning as I winked at her.

April looked surprised and confused, but I don't mind her. I was watching Donnie going all rage mode as smokes literally came out from his ears. Like Popeye.

...Aye? Aye.

...The Fault In Our Spinach. A Popeye and Olive Oyl Love Story written by Stephanie Meyers with forwords by Conan O'Brien.

...Coming to you by the nearest fruit stall.

What am I doing.

"Hey dude, what's that?" Casey asked, pointing at the Ring Pop on my pinkie which made all attention turned to me.

Yea. Watch me. I am a Superstar.

Peasants.

"Oh this? Well, I got news for you." I cleared my throat and stood ontop of the couch.

With a dramatic flourish and very dramatic inhale which made me nearly coughing, I presented them the bright green Ring Pop. Smiling widely.

"I am enganged." I sighed happily.

Raph spluttered out his drink.

Wait. Where did he get that coke from?

"You are- what?!?!"

"Mikey proposed to me ten minutes ago. I said yes." I said, as the whole place grew silent and still.

Mikey grinned proudly alongside with me. Casey coughed awkwardly as April shoved him on the ribs. Donnie gaped. Raph looked like he's torn between fainting or getting mad.

"You can't get married!" Donnie exclaimed.

"You just met!"

"It's true love!" I shouted, my hand reaching for Stephen just as Raph reached out to stop me from turning Donnie into a pancake.

"Wait. Kid. Lemme get this straight. Mikey proposed to you?"

I stuck out my tongue.

"Yes. Why? Jealous?"

Raph sent me a deadpan look.

"No. Definitely not. I'm just not trusting my baby brother to you."

"Someone's overprotective.." I sang, plopping back down to my seat.

"I'm not! You're just.. not a good influence to Mikey."

"I saved your sorry shell one too many times already Hot-Head! Atleast give me your blessing!" I yelled, putting on my act as an angsty rebellic teen. Haha.

Loki Laufeyson, anyone?

"What?! Heck no!"

"Fine! We will run away together to Scotland and live there for the rest of our lives! We'll play bagpipes forever and make terrible yodels of how much of a terrible turtle you are!" I screamed, pulling Mikey out towards the exit.

"Let's go Big Brother. Little Brother will take you to someplace better."

"Can we go to Norway too?"

"Meh. Why not?"

"Cool. Let's go."

"Whoa whoa you two. Where do you think you're going?" Donnie said as he blocked our way. With a stern look on his face.

Look who's the Mother Hen now.

"We're moving to Canada." I deadpanned.

"No you're not. Get back to your seats and if you're being good, I'll make you milkshakes."

"Vanilla?"

"Yes."

"With oreos?"

"Yep."

"Deal." I made a bee-turn back to the couch and sat down as Donnie disappeared into the kitchen. Mikey sat beside me too, with Raph calmed down sitting not too far from us.

April scratched her head in confusion.

"What just happened?"

 **So Ao/Leo is a siren. Surprise surprise.** **And I actually made that Ring Pop flavour up. Unless if it is real...**


	18. 17 : Donnie's Milkshakes

"Donnie's making milkshakes." Mikey pointed out. As if it's that obvious.

"Yeah but what's so special about it that makes you guys immediately sat down?"

Mikey gasped and I nearly joined in if not for the fact I kept reminding myself I know nothing of their household.

Whooo boi.

"Donnie's good at mixing science-y stuffs, but not only that he's good at mixing the perfect ingredients for the perfect milkshake. Like, if you taste it, it feels like heaven." Mikey said, swooning as he uttered those words as flower petals suddenly appeared at the background.

Whoa. It's rose petals.

"Man. I want to try it too." Casey said, grinning.

"Hope for yourself." Raph said.

Silence ensues. Datdadadaaa.

...Oh wait a minute.

"By the way, where's Leo? I mean, I'm not hallucinating when you said you have another brother called Leo right?" I asked at Raph, playing the curious card.

"Well. Umm.. He's.. away." Raph coughed, looking at another direction.

I wonder why.

"Away as in..?"

"Our father. Splinter. He sent Leo on a solo mission to.. someplace." He then frowned. Which made me crossed my fingers as I panicked.

Please tell me he didn't pick the hints.

"Now that you ask, Sensei didn't tell us where'd he go."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Raph said those words.

Dank goodness.

As if on cue, Splinter materialized behind me. No one noticed him yet so I just shrugged at his existence. Wait that's a bit cruel- whatever. That is.. untill he looked at me with his signature raised eyebrow.

Oh right. I was supposed to not know him. Stupid stupid.

I let out a shriek as I flailed my arms in the air. Falling over on my shell. Again.

Overly dramatic I guess.

I gave Sensei a sheepish grin as he gave me a look that reads 'You-and-your-life-are-utterly-dramatic' that only both of us understand. To other people, it only seemed that like he's glaring at me.

"Oh hey Sensei. We're just talking about you." Mikey said, smiling brightly.

"It's not usual that you're out of your room during this hour. Is your meditation ended earlier?" Raph asked.

Sensei stroked his beard and shook his head.

"No. I simply heard that Donatello are making his milkshakes. I came to have my share." Then he eyed me and sighed.

"Who is this?"

"Ao. Hello Master Splinter, I heard so much about you." I said.

"And hello to you too Ao. I hope my sons treated you well."

"Oh yeah. Mikey proposed to me. He's nice. Raph? Not so much. Donnie? The milkshakes are a bonus point."

Splinter sighed and gave me another look that says 'I-don't-even-want-to-know-anymore' as he nodded. Just as Donnie came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Sensei. Good thing I made yours. Here it is." He said, putting a large cold mug of matcha green tea with honey and vanilla milkshake at Splinter's hands. Paws. Whatever.

"Thank you Donatello."

"You're welcome. Here's yours Raph."

"Thanks man." Said red turtle said,-ahahahaha-, accepting the offered honey with lemon cinnamon banana milkshake.

Mikey got his usual, which may or may not sounded like a Starbucks order so I'm shortening it up. Butterbeer Milkshake. I don't remember the ingredients but I do know that it has cream, sugar, vanilla, butter, cheese powder, maybe soda, cinnamon, more cream, and biscuits.

He's Mikey afterall.

When Donnie got mine, I cried. Literally.

"Why are you crying?" Donnie asked in shock as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Raph responded. But I don't care.

Because here, in my arms, is the purest baby I've ever seen in my life.

Vanilla. Oreos. Milk, duh. Cream. Cream cheese. And matcha green tea at the lower part.

Holy shitake mushrooms.

It's the defintion of perfection.

"I just drank heaven." I said emotionally, blowing my nose at my green scarf.

Y'all probably wondering why I'm emotional since I'm Leo, I would also tasted Donnie's milkshakes before hand. Yeah but get this.

Leo is a kill joy. No surprise there tho.

The last time I has Donnie's milkshakes was over eight years ago. I have to be the perfect big brother and leader, carrying out responsibilities. So naturally I have to become a boring person. The only occasions I can get to drink Donnie's milkshake is by sharing with Sensei's. But it is nothing.

Compared to this.

"Glad you like it. I was about to gave that flavour to Leo, actually. But seeing he usually turned down the offer, I never really got the chance to make it." Donnie said with a bitter voice that I would've missed if not for my sharp ears. Which made me froze because oh. OH.

Did I miss them that much?

I ignore the gnawing guilt as I listed April and Casey's drinks. Which is cool because Donnie actually made some for them.

April has banana and mango. With cinnamon and cream cheese. Topped with mint and drizzled with honey, and jellies at the bottom of her glass.

Casey has mocha with cream and cocoa powder. I think it's tinged with lemon a bit.

"Okay. I have to admit. It's just. Wow." April exclaimed, her eyes wide as Donnie blushed in the background.

I drank mine again and was in the verge of tears, again.

"I see the bright light." I echoed, looking straight at the ceiling.

"That's a lamp, kid."

"Shut up, Hot-Head."

"I wish Leo is here.." Mikey suddenly spoke up, sighing as I froze.

Welp. Dang.

Cue Splinter to the rescue.

"It's alright Michelangelo. I've sent Leonardo on a solo mission, he will be back once he finished."

"To where?" Donnie asked.

There was a long pause before Splinter shrugged.

"Central America."

I choked on my drink.

As the rest of my brothers wide eyed started bantering at where and why I'm there, I sent Sensei a glare.

'You did not just quote on me.' I mouthed.

'Well, what am I supposed to say?'

'Atleast give me a copyright.'

'Dully noted.'

"Why Central America? What happened?" Donnie asked, cutting us off from our silent banter.

"Things that I should not say."

Way to go. Very brilliant answer. Much wow. Great job Sensei, now they'll hate me. Me as in Leo.

So much for being cryptic.

"Tell him to bring back home sombreros." I said. Just to pop in for fun. Ye.

"And also a Spanish dictionary."

"I don't think he brought his phone with him." Splinter said as he gave me the side-eye.

Oh. Oh okay.

Letters I guess. Fake letters.

...How am I supposed to buy the freaking post-stamps?

"Why did you send him there?" Raph said. Almost quietly.

"I have already told you why."

"Yeah but why? Why him? Why not any of us? Why not all of us? We always stick together." With that he stood up. His face actually darkened which means one thing.

Raph is mad.

No. He's furious.

Fast and furious- okay I'll shut up.

"This is a matter you can not understand Raphael."

My eyes widened.

Oh no no no. Wrong thing to say.

"You always said that! You always pick him! The golden kid! Why?! Why is it always-"

"Raphael, enough!"

Raph stomped off into his room as Sensei sighed. Mikey quietly retreated with Donnie to the lab, as Casey and April took that moment to take their leave.

I can't comprehend anything else by then. My mind is muddled. And it's just getting hard to breathe..

Raph's words echoed in my head,

Golden kid.

If only you knew.

If only I can tell you.

If only..

If only things are much easier.

Why. Why. Why. What have I done.

"...Sensei?" I whispered, looking at Splinter.

He sighed and nodded.

I drank the rest of my drink before standing up. And with that, I bolted out from the lair. My feet running. Moving fast. My breathe hitched.

And when I arrived at the sea. I couldn't hold it.

I cried.

 **Ummm.. ummmm... *sweatdrops***


	19. 18 : I'm Ariel?

I screamed.

Okay author, back up. Wind up about ten seconds ago- yeah that's it. Thank you. Ahem!

I woke up to the sound of John Cena screaming and blasting my ears off. Hastily I tugged off my bloody danged earphones off as I yawned, rubbing my sore eyes when I realized one thing..

I felt..

Lighter.

I blinked away my tiredness and slowly, pair of pale skinned hands with five fingers appeared before me.

So naturally, I screamed.

From the loud thumps outside my room, I realized screaming is not a good idea.

The one thing my sleep-deprived brain can make up is to lock the door. So I did. Nearly tripping over my blankets as I scrambled for the key.

Fortunately, I was able to lock it just in time before my brothers started banging on the door.

"Ao? Is anything alright?"

Wait wait- Ao- I'm Ao- wait.. what?

Oh right. Right. Leo was gone. I'm still Ao. I'm currently staying over my own house. Okay good. I got this.

"I uhh- unm-.."

Come on think think. Think Ao think.

"I- I was surprised! Yeah.. nothing much.. I'm fine.." I mentally slapped myself.

That. Is a terrible act.

Curse my sleep deprived brain.

"You sure?"

"Yea-I mean no- I mean, of course I'm fine! I was surprised to... be in this room! Yeah! I thought I was turtlenapped or something.."

Nice save me. Nice save.

"Okay, but why are you locking your door?"

"I ummm...," I looked down to my absolutely bare human body.

Dammit.

Where did my abs go???

"I'm... naked?"

"But we're all naked. We're turtles!"

Oh right. Sike. Now what.

"I kinda umm...," Think something think something.

I cursed in all languages I know of as I rocked back and forth, thinking every possible ways to get out of this mess.

What is it what is it-

"Hello? Ao?"

The door banged few times.

I started to hypervelante. I can't think. My mind is not clear. I'm so scared- I don't know what to do. I'm panick-

A sudden light bulb smashed my head real hard.

That's it!

I quietly cleared my throat and pulled my face into a frown. Taking deep breathes, I started my monologue,

"I.. Guys.. please leave me alone.. I need some time to.. think." I started, my voice gotten quiet and mellow.

Silence.

"Are you alright? Kid?" Raph spoke up, his voice softened.

"I.. I don't know it's just.." I sniffed, tears prickling in my eyes.

"This is stupid but-.." I let out a sigh and breathed in,

Okay in 3.. 2.. 1. Go.

"When I woke up.. I.. saw Mikey's ring and umm..," I stared at the green ring-pop in my hand. Letting emotions washed over me.

"I guess.. It's nice to be a part of.." I gulped and strained my voice,

"A family."

"I don't have a family. I'm all alone in the streets. Meeting Hot-head is the best thing to happen in my life. And now, I woke up, surprised, yet you guys heard and came for me.. that's.. that's just a lot to take in.." I ended my monologue I came up on a whiff with few sobs. Nothing came from behind the door.

Then Donnie spoke up,

"Sorry Ao. Then uhh.. Well.. we'll leave you to it.."

"Thanks.. Don.."

Shuffles were heard and then. Boom.

Badabing badabam I am once again all alone.

I wiped of the tears from my eyes as I did mental cheers.

I told you should get an Oscar.

Now. To figure out this one problem..

I examined my new human body. Whining when I realized my whole glorious abs from my workouts are completely gone, ugh, whyyy???

Okay focus Ao.

My skin is pale. Paler than most humans. And I am incredibly slender. Not skinny nor lanky, but slender. Get it? Not like Slender-Man tho. Also, there is this.. mark? Tattoo?

I poked on the decorative coral blue swirly-twirly thingamabob patterns spreading from my left torso up to my shoulder and then wrapping around my arms to the tip of my fingers.

Under the light, it seemed to glimmer. Not like glitter, but more of like.. glinting? Idk the word..

I stared in awe at the rainbow reflections on them. They looked oddly like scales. But not hard like scales, they just looked like scales.

Freaky. But cool. Cool. But freaky.

I rubbed my head. Pulling my bushy bangs to see what colour it is.

In all my life, I thought it'd be black. Or ridiculously blue, or maybe blond but nooo..

It's white.

I gasped.

Holy moly.

I'm a grandpa!

Where's my grandchildren?

Okay stop.

My hair is white. Not light blond. Not gray. But white. Literally, chalk white. Flour white. Paper white. Snow White. Whatever.

My whole life is a lie!!!

First off, how did this happen? Second, why white??? Third, what's with those blue swirly things? Fourth, why am I growing scales??????

I watched in horror as the scales just formed on my feet out of completely nowhere. Like watching plants just spurts out from soil. Oddly terrifying. It's not painful though.

"Mother of Nature, Mother of Nature, Mother of Nature, Mother of Natur-" I muttered over and over as I stared at the scales. Growing and slowly creeping up to my hips, swallowing my legs completely.

There was a resounding crack, yet I felt numb as my feet,-well what's used of them anyways-, reformed and grew longer, as if pulled before ending on two, perfectly shaped, fins.

I'm screwed.

"I'm Ariel?????" I whispered in terror as I stared at my tail.

If I'm a robot, I am definitely haywired.

"Ao? Ao, is everything alright?"

Splinter.

Wait, why did he sounded worried?

"Uhhh.. not really." I squeaked. Unable to stand up as I strained to grasp the key and unlock the door.

The door opened to show a very weary Splinter, who looked at me worriedly instead of shock. As if this whole 'I-turned-into-a-freaking-siren-not-mermaid-mind-the-difference' was expected of him.

"Sensei?" I whispered, careful not to alert the others.

He entered the room and locked the door. Hastily looking around in his pockets.

"I'm afraid something has happened to your world.." He said quietly, opening his paws to show an amulet.

My mother's white stone amulet.

Cracked into halves.

My eyes widened in pure horror and we both shared a look, the amulet was no longer giving off it's glowing aura.

We are absolutely, positively, stupendously-

Doomed.

 **Leo/Ao is a siren. Not mermaid. I will tell the differences later.** **See ya later!**


End file.
